You Can Always Come Home
by theresatheresa20
Summary: She caught a glimpse of a picture from their wedding day laying carelessly on the floor, victim of being chunked at her during their fight. The smiling faces and bright eyes that filled the frame were now just distant memories of who they used to be.
1. Chapter 1

Glee and it's characters are not mine.

* * *

Quinn shoved the last of her things into her duffel bag. She looked around the room one last time, making sure there was nothing else she was forgetting, and felt a tear fall down her cheek as she saw what remained of their living room.

The lamp by the couch was smashed in pieces, with little shards scattered across the floor. The phone that had once rested on the coffee table now lay on the other side of the room, dead and useless, no help to her now. The picture frames and small whatnots that had decorated their fireplace had all been broken and ruined, with one being thrown at the window and cracking it. She didn't recognize this room anymore or the people who had once occupied it. She caught a glimpse of a picture from their wedding day laying carelessly on the floor, victim of being chunked at her during their fight. She picked it up carefully, staring at the people behind the now broken glass. The smiling faces and bright eyes that filled the frame were now just a sheer reminder of the people they used to be, a distant memory from her past. She put the frame back down and grabbed her bag to leave. She took one last look in the broken mirror by the door.

Her eyes were red, puffy and swollen. The black eye she was now sporting hadn't made them look any better either, and she quickly pulled her bangs down to cover it. Her cheeks were red and tear stained, with one bearing a long, red scratch down it. Her lips were trembling, dried blood plastered in the corners. She attempted to straighten herself, finding it useless and growing frustrated. She knew she had let this go on long enough, had made too many excuses for him. She knew she had to do it, to finally leave this all behind her and move on.

The moment she opened the door and stepped through it she felt relief instantly wash over her. She softly closed the door behind her, trying to make as little noise as possible, and making her way to the elevator. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, excitement and fear pumping her adrenaline. Her legs and feet were now restless, wanting to run and carry her as far away from here as they could take her. She heard a small ding and saw the elevator open up. She swiftly darted inside and pressed the first floor button repeatedly, hoping the doors would shut quickly and take her away. She leaned back against the wall, feeling herself relax for the first time in a long time. She closed her eyes slowly, imagining what he would do when he woke up and found her gone. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear a small voice speak up beside her.

"Honey, are you ok?" Her eyes shot open, not realizing someone else had been in her presence. She turned to her right to see a small woman around her sixties. She had dark, gray hair that was pulled into a bun and the lightest blue eyes. She was smiling at Quinn, a look of concern etched on her face.

"Yes ma'am," Quinn answered politely, "I'm fine thank you." She turned back, wondering how she must look to the lady next to her, when she spoke up again.

"I guess you're one of the lucky ones."

The elevator dinged again and interrupted Quinn. The little old lady began making her way out of the elevator on the second floor, but stopped to speak to Quinn before she left.

"Day one," she said softly as she patted Quinn's hand, "start over again."

Quinn smiled at her as the doors closed, leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts. Her mind began racing, wondering where she would go or what she was going to do. The doors opened once more and Quinn stepped out, throwing her bag over her shoulder and making her way to her car. Once inside, she placed her bag in the backseat and adjusted her mirror. She stared at the girl looking back at her, trying to remember who she was.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered to herself, "day one."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed, I love hearing from ya'll. I know everyones curious as to who her husband is but I don't want to spoil anything, so keep reading and reviewing to find out! Thanks again!

* * *

Quinn had been driving all night through the rain, afraid that if she stopped even for a moment she would see his red Ferrari catch up to her. Her heart hadn't stopped pounding despite the three thousand miles that lay between them, with her mind playing out different scenarios of his reaction to her absence. She tried to shake away the thoughts of him and his anger from her mind, returning her attention on the road. She was past exhaustion now, watching miserably as the headlights on the highway blurred together as they passed. She wanted sleep, she wanted food, but she pushed herself to stay focused on getting far enough away.

Half a tank later, Quinn decided she could finally stop. Her car was almost out of fuel and her body was out of energy. She saw a red sign shining brightly through the water that slapped on her windshield and she quickly slowed down to turn in. She grabbed her jacket from her bag and pulled it over her head protectively, opening the door and quickly darting through the rain to the gas station.

Behind the register sat a tired old man who grunted as she walked in. Quinn pulled off her coat and made her way through the aisles of food and drinks, finding the bathroom and locking herself in. She flicked on the light and observed herself in the mirror. The swelling had finally gone down and the blood from her lips had disappeared. The only reminder Quinn had of their fight was the tint of dark blue that surrounded her eye and the deep cut on her cheek. She placed her hands under the sink, splashing cold refreshing water on her face. She ran a hand through her tangled wet blonde locks, trying to straighten herself up before opening the door to leave.

The rumble in her stomach reminded her that she had yet to eat all day, and she browsed around the racks of food that surrounded her. She never had eaten junk food really, mostly because he told her it would make her fat. He had pointed out sweetly one day as she munched on a piece of cheesecake that sugary desserts and salty chips would catch up to her one day. "Fat people aren't attractive to anyone.," he said kindly, "You don't want to be ugly now do you?" The memory flashed in her brain and Quinn grew angry with herself, wondering how she could have ever let him run her life. She marched herself over to the Debbie cake aisle and grabbed the first Ding Dong she saw. She tore the wrapper off quickly and bit into the treat, savoring the sweetness she hadn't been allowed to have. She grabbed a few more cakes and a bottle of water, making her way to the cashier and unloading the contents. He glanced her over then smiled, ringing up each item lightly.

"You could use a few more of these.," he said chuckling, "You're nothing but skin and bones." Quinn smiled courteously, taking a sip from her water and grabbing her wallet.

"I'd also like twenty for pump two please.," she said softly. The clerk nodded, adding it on and giving her the amount. She shuffled through her wallet, pulling out a small bundle of cash. Quinn had learned early on to always use cash anywhere she went. Her husband made it a habit to check up on her daily and see where she would go in her free time, which had been the source of more than a few arguments.

"So where ya heading to so late at night?," he asked while taking the money.

"I…I don't really know.," Quinn answered slowly. Three thousand miles later and she had yet to decide where she was going or what she was doing, only focusing on how far away she could distance herself.

"Well," smiled the man as he handed her the change, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Quinn had found a small motel just off the interstate and checked herself in under a different name. While it smelled like dirt and looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in awhile, she settled in, happy to finally get some sleep. She took a quick shower and slipped into her comfiest pajamas, pulling back the sheets and climbing in. She laid her head against the soft pillow and felt her body unwind. She could feel herself beginning to slip into unconsciousness and she smiled. This was the first night in years Quinn had actually gone to bed without crying, fighting, picking up broken glass or having to please the stranger who laid beside her. She had actually been able to rest and give herself the break she needed. While she didn't know where she was going or what she would do when she got there, Quinn knew that she was free and finally able to live the life she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate those so much! Hope you all are enjoying!

* * *

Quinn was sitting by her car on the side of the highway, glancing over the map that lay out in front of her. She hadn't really been keeping track of where she was going, having no set destination. She finally decided to see where she had landed and pulled into a rest stop just off the interstate. She parked her car and looked up at the sign in front her, laughing when she realized she was in Charleston , West Virginia, only a few hundred miles away from Lima. Was it just a mere coincidence that she had wound up here, or had Quinn subconsciously driven herself back home? She didn't know, but she felt her heart flutter at the thought of being home again.

Quinn hadn't been to Lima in four years, never wanting to return to the place that had caused her so much pain. She had left in the middle of her senior year, meeting and falling for the man who would change her life. He had promised her the biggest dreams and best life, wanting her to move with him to San Francisco. Quinn had never even left Ohio, much less traveled across the country, and the idea of a fresh start and new life had filled her with excitement she hadn't felt in ages. She leaned back against the car and rested, closing her eyes and thinking about the day she left behind everything she ever knew.

"I don't get it," he said sadly, "why are you doing this?" They were standing under the bleachers after the Homecoming game, her almost in tears and him fighting his hardest to make her stay.

"I just have to get out of here, ok?," she whispered, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "I can't take this place anymore, it hurts too much."

"So that's it, you're giving up on us? Just gonna quit and walk away?," he asked growing angry.

"I know you don't understand but please trust me, I just have to do this," she said as tears ran down her face, "I have to go or I'm gonna drown here." He shook his head, not even able to look her in the eye.

"Please, I need you to let me go.," she said softly. She tugged at her hand and removed the small ring from around her finger, placing it into his cold palm. They continued standing there, rain beginning to trickle down through the bleachers. She couldn't tell if it was rain or tears that were falling down his cheeks, but she knew she had to leave him now or she would change her mind. She leaned in close and hugged him tightly for one last time.

The sound of the passing cars on the highway broke Quinn's thoughts, awaking her from her memories. She shook her head, looking back down a the map. Lima, the place Quinn had thought she'd never return to, the place that she needed now more than ever. She picked up her map and pulled her sunglasses back down over her eyes, getting up and getting back in her car.

She got on the highway and headed north, her mind racing now with thoughts about her friends and family back home. How would everyone react to her return? She hadn't exactly left on the best of terms with anyone, and she knew she had hurt the people who cared about her most. Would they be excited she was back and want to know all about her new life? Or would they brush her off carelessly just as she had done them years ago? Quinn turned on the radio, trying to tune out the thoughts in her head. She reassured herself that everything would be alright, feeling excitement and anxiety consume her.


	4. Chapter 4

It's a bit longer I know, but I just couldn't stop when I started! Hope you all enjoy, keep reading and reviewing please! Thank you!

* * *

Lima 12.

Quinn read the sign as she passed by it, each mile she drove causing her to feel more and more anxious. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, turning her knuckles white.

She had spent the whole ride there debating where she would go. Obviously home wasn't an option, seeing as she hadn't talked to her parents since her sophomore year. The only connection she even had to them was her older sister, who only called once a year on Quinn's birthday. She continued running through the options in her head, replaying memories of her friends from high school.

The first person Quinn thought of was Finn. Despite the fact that she had broken his heart their sophomore year, Finn had remained one of her biggest supporters. He had been there for her during everything she went through, and had caught more of Quinn's tears than she'd ever let anyone know she cried. He had been her first love and constant friend, and she carried a special place for him in her heart. She remembered his face the day she left, telling her that she was making a terrible mistake. Quinn had been furious he hadn't supported her, storming out of his house and screaming that he would be a Lima loser forever. The memory broke her heart, and she promised herself she would make amends as soon as she could.

Rachel Berry was the next person who had flashed through Quinn's mind. Rachel and her may have started off as complete enemies, but Quinn had soon begun to grow fond of her quirkiness. Maybe it was because her and Finn had ended their relationship or maybe she had just grown up, either way her and Rachel had developed a close friendship during their junior year of high school. Rachel had proved to be one of the best friends Quinn ever had, and she hated that the last memory she had of Rachel being the two of them screaming at one another. Quinn couldn't dwell on that now though, moving on to the next possible option.

She briefly thought about Santana and Brittany but dismissed the idea, seeing as they would turn her arrival home into the latest gossip scandal.

The always hysterical and fabulous Kurt popped in her mind, making Quinn smile at the memory of him. While he had a knack for gossiping too, Quinn knew that she could trust Kurt with her life, seeing as she knew a few secrets about him as well.

She continued reminiscing about her loved ones when a new and terrible thought entered her head. What was she supposed to tell them when they asked her why she was back? Surely they would want to know what she had been doing the past four years and they would obviously wonder why she had come alone. Quinn began to panic, scrounging to think of some kind of story to tell them. Maybe she could tell them she was on vacation? It was after all May, the perfect time to take a summer trip. But why would she go to Lima of all the god forsaken places? She tried to calm herself down, telling herself that it would be fine. These people weren't her mom and dad they were her family, and they weren't going to put her on trial.

She turned off the exit and onto a very familiar highway. Quinn's face lit up as she passed by the local park and elementary school, everything from her past flooding back. Quinn had thought that she would be sad at the sight of the town she had once hated, but was surprised to find herself filled with a sudden homesickness. She blinked back tears as she saw McKinley High appear to her left, overwhelming her with bitter sweet memories. The parking lot was filled with teenagers, some climbing into their cars to head out with their friends or go home, while others were making their way to the field for marching band practice and cheering tryouts. It was as if time had stood still while she was gone, and Quinn felt that if she walked back in that school right now she'd find Rachel with a slushy stained shirt and Coach Sylvester tormenting some poor redhead.

Not being able to resist the urge Quinn took a sharp left, entering the lot and parking her car in her same old spot from high school. She climbed out and made her way to the side door, entering through it to feel the cool air against her face. She stopped for a moment to take it all in. The fliers on the walls had changed and the trophy case was now a bit fuller, but McKinley High was just like she remembered. She walked over to the display case and saw pictures of the Cheerios, accompanied by big trophies and gold medals. She laughed out loud as she saw herself in one of the photos, lightly placing her fingertip on the glass case. She stared at the girl in the picture, wondering how she had drifted so far from her. She fought back tears once more, turning her attention to another section of the display. She was getting ready to walk away when another photo caught her eye. She stepped back and bent down, leaning towards the case and feeling her stomach flip.

Before Quinn was a snapshot of the glee club. All twelve members and Mr. Schue were in the choir room, surrounding the trophy they had won from sectional's. Quinn stared at each face in the photo, her heart breaking when she got to his.

Noah Puckerman. He had obviously come to mind when she was thinking of people to stay with, but she had automatically ruled him out. After everything that had happened between them, after everything she had put him through, there was no way he would ever even talk to her, much less help her out in any way. She continued staring at his happy, smiling face, wishing she could see that smirk in person. After another moment Quinn decided she had to leave, standing up quickly and heading for the door.

She had almost made it out when she heard the echo of her name behind her. Knowing that voice like the back of her hand, Quinn turned around and smiled, seeing him walk out through the choir room door.

"Well I don't believe my eyes," he said grinning broadly, "Quinn Fabray is back in Lima."


	5. Chapter 5

Really loved and appreciated those reviews, and I think you guys will like who Quinn finds in the hallway. This ones also a bit longer too, but hopefully you'll enjoy it as well! Keep reading and reviewing, thanks ya'll!

* * *

Quinn had been so ecstatic to see him she ran into his arms, jumping and throwing her hands around his neck.

"I've missed you.," she sighed into his ear, pulling back to get a good look at him. Finn Hudson was just as she had left him, still tall, still lanky.

"You haven't changed a bit.," she laughed. Finn playfully pushed her, and as he did so she noticed the glint of something shiny on his finger. She grabbed him swiftly, pulling it closer into view.

"You got married!," she exclaimed, examining the silver band on his left hand. Finn grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah, about two years ago.," he told her happily.

"To who?," she asked excitedly.

"Rachel.," Finn replied grinning even wider. Quinn smiled, glad that Finn had found happiness.

"Well Finn that's great.," she gushed hugging him again, "I'm a little late but congrats." He laughed, pulling back and now taking his turn to ask questions.

"Thanks, but enough about me, what about you?!," he asked curiously, "What the hell are you doing back here?" Quinn felt herself stiffen as he asked, having been dreading this moment for quite sometime.

"I," she was silent for a moment, trying to figure out something to say, "I just…I needed to come home." Finn noticed her hesitance and must have understood, not pushing the subject any further.

"Well we're just happy to have you back.," he grinned.

"So what are you doing here?," Quinn asked him, having been caught off guard by his presence in the school.

"Well I kinda work here now.," he answered awkwardly.

"Really? Finn that's great," she said surprised, "I didn't know you wanted to teach."

"Oh trust me, neither did I," he said shaking his head, "but during college I realized how much I missed this place, the choir and singing. So I decided I'd be the next Mr. Schue." Quinn laughed, the two of them now walking through the halls.

"So what, you stole his job? How's he doing by the way?," she asked intrigued.

"No no, I'm nowhere near as good as Mr. Schue. I'm just doing my required assistant teaching here, but I would love to make it permanent.," he said happily, "And Mr. Schue is great, he and Emma have a little boy now." Quinn's face must have been shocked, as Finn laughed, pushing her chin up with his finger.

"You alright?," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah I just…I don't know I came in here feeling like time had stood still or something but I've realized how much I've missed.," she said sadly.

"Well look, why don't you come over for dinner? I'll catch you up on everything.," he offered.

"Oh Finn that's sweet but I don't wanna barge in on you and Rachel."

"Are you kidding? Rachel will kill me if she finds out I saw you and didn't bring you over!," he said dismissing her, "You gotta come by, please? I'll let you slushy Rachel for old times sake?" Quinn laughed at him and his puppy eyes.

"Of course, sounds perfect."

* * *

Quinn had followed Finn to his place, taking in the rest of Lima. They had done a lot of construction, adding new restaurants and little boutiques here and there. Quinn was impressed by it all, excited to see what else had changed.

She pulled in after Finn, stepping out of her car and admiring his house. It was absolutely beautiful, a quaint brick house with a huge front lawn and plenty of trees.

"Finn this is gorgeous!," she said in awe as they made their way up the walkway. He thanked her and opened the door, calling for Rachel as they entered the living room.

"Finn?," Rachel replied, her voice echoing from down the hall.

"No, its your other husband.," Finn replied sarcastically as he sorted through their mail, "Come here, I've got a surprise for you." Quinn heard footsteps from down the hall and turned to see Rachel come around the corner.

Quinn didn't know which of the girls was more surprised, Rachel at the sight of Quinn, or herself at the sight of Rachel's protruding baby bump.

"Quinn, you're back!"

"Rachel, you're belly!"

Both girls squealed and hugged, the whole time Rachel was blubbering away.

"We've missed you!," she cooed into Quinn's ear, "How've you been?"

"I'm fine, look at you!," Quinn said pulling back and lightly rubbing her tummy, "Finn you did not mention this."

"Well then I guess its good you came by.," he smiled.

"Well Quinn how are you? And what are you doing here?," Rachel asked. Quinn grew quiet again, knowing Rachel didn't give up as easily.

"Uh, I,-"

"And where's -"

"Honey, Quinn did just get here. Maybe we could let her rest a bit? Settle down before you bring on the interrogation?," Finn interrupted, coming to Quinn's rescue.

"Oh yes, of course I'm sorry, I'm just so glad you're back!," Rachel squeaked, "I'll go make up the guest room."

"Oh no, I can't impose on you two.," Quinn argued. She hadn't mean to disrupt their life or anything, and she was met with strange glances from Rachel and Finn.

"Impose?," Rachel asked, "Well I'm certainly not letting you pay for some dingy motel when you have a place right here. Now its not a problem, Finn grab her things from the car."

"Yes ma'am," he said obligingly, making his way to the door. Quinn didn't argue any further, following Finn outside. She felt herself relax, feeling right at ease with Finn and Rachel.

"Hey, if you want, I'll have her leave you little mints on your pillow in the mornings."

* * *

Quinn had finally settled in, unpacking her things into the dresser and closet. She had laid down for a few minutes, taking all of the days events in, when she heard a small knock on the door.

"Quinn," she heard Rachel call sweetly as she opened the door, "dinners almost ready."

"Ok," she replied, pushing herself up, "be there in a sec." Rachel nodded and turned to leave but Quinn stopped her.

"Hey Rach," she called after, "Thank you."

"Of course Quinn, I'm thrilled to have you home again." She turned to leave but stopped once more.

"Oh Quinn, before I go, we usually have a few guests over tonight for dinner. Is that ok?"

"Absolutely," Quinn said smiling, "So who will be joining us?"


	6. Chapter 6

You all are the sweetest reviewers, thank you all so much! Anyways, I had written Quinn's husband as just some random guy, but I decided why not use a known character? We'll be finding out about his identity in the next chapter, so keep reading and reviewing! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Mr. Schue and Emma had been cracking Quinn up all night. Mr. Schue had been filling her in on the new "talent" in glee club and how Coach Sylvester was still up to her old ways, while Emma sat beside him trying unsuccessfully to get their two year old son Sawyer to eat.

"So I'm back stage and I hear this humungous bang! I run out to see what's going on and there I find New Directions, smothered by the background and tangled in the curtains." The table roared with laughter, causing little Sawyer to cry out.

"Aw I'm sorry sweetheart, did we scare baby Sawyer?," Emma cooed as she wiped gravy from his mouth.

"He looks identical to you Mr. Schue, its uncanny.," Quinn commented. The little boy had gotten every bit of Mr. Schue's DNA, down to his thick curls and beautiful lips. He was a chunky little boy, making Quinn want to squeeze his little cheeks.

"Well thank you," Mr. Schue said happily, "but he's got Emma's eating habits. He wont touch the plate unless everything is in its own compartment. Its hilarious, but frustrating when he slings it across the kitchen." Quinn smiled looking at the boy, feeling a twinge of guilt in her stomach.

"So Quinn, what have you been up to in California?," Emma asked sweetly, "I'm sure it's a lot different than little old Lime huh?" Quinn had had time to formulate a few safe answers by now, so she had been able to cautiously answer a few questions without delving into too much of her past.

"It definitely is," Quinn said politely, "I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like it. The ocean and beaches were absolutely breathtaking." Emma smiled and returned back to her plate with Quinn breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now did you go to school or begin working?," Mr. Schue asked, "I hear it's a difficult workforce out there."

"I did both. I got my GED and then worked for a little while." Quinn answered, deciding not to mention the fact that it was her husband that had made her quit that job.

When they first arrived in San Francisco, Quinn began searching for a school to enroll in. She didn't want to be some ditzy dropout, and she needed her independence. Her plans however had not gone over so well with her husband, seeing as he wanted her to be home and have dinner ready for him every day. She had gone with it at first, liking the idea of being taken care of, but after the abuse started Quinn knew she needed to be able to support herself. She lied to him about what the money was for, a reason that still made her nauseous till this day, and began online classes. After she earned her GED she began working part time at a bank, leaving after him in the mornings and getting home just before he would. She had managed to get away with her lie for almost a year, until the day he got fired and arrived home early. The fight that had resulted left Quinn with a broken rib and sprained wrist, and she had never gone back to work since.

"Well that's great Quinn really," Emma chimed in, "I'm proud of you for sticking with your education." Finn quickly shifted the dinner conversation back towards Mr. Schue and Emma's work, winking to Quinn as he did so. She felt herself relax, brushing memories of her past away.

"Ya know they're adding onto the school," Mr. Schue said while munching on his salad, "creating a whole other wing."

"Sweet," Finn replied, "maybe they can finally give me one of those rooms for myself."

"Guess you'll have to ask Puck about that, his company's the one contracted to do the work."

Quinn's fork clanged loudly against her plate, causing everyone to turn towards her. She hadn't meant to cause a scene, but at the mention of his name she felt herself go weak.

"Quinn?," asked Rachel concerned.

"Sorry," she coughed through a mouthful of potatoes feeling obvious, "wrong pipe." Rachel patted her on the back while Finn and Mr. Schue continued their conversation.

"Really? That's great, I'm telling you he's taking over the town."

"Wait, sorry, what about Puck?," Quinn managed to ask between coughs.

"You remember driving through town and seeing all the reconstruction and places they've added?," Finn asked.

"Yeah, he works for the people that did that?," Quinn asked.

"Hardly," Finn laughed, "He owns it. I mean he used to work for them as a sub-contractor that they'd call in, but after they realized how damn good he was they hired him full time. Now he basically runs the whole show and has his own team of guys. He's the one who built this house!"

Quinn just sat there, astounded. She felt guilt and pride all at the same time thinking about him, knowing he had proved everyone wrong, even her.

* * *

Dinner had finally ended, with Mr. Schue and Emma preparing to leave. As they hugged Finn and Rachel, Quinn made her way around the table to lift a now sleeping Sawyer out of his high chair. She gently pulled him out and rested him against her chest. He wrapped his chubby arms around her neck and snuggled his face into shoulder. She lightly ran her fingers through his curls and hummed, trying her best to keep him asleep.

"You're really good at that.," Emma whispered as she came to put Sawyer in his car seat. Quinn felt a pang of sadness, but smiled.

"Now you listen, I don't know how long you're planning on staying, but if you need anything you call us alright?," Emma said growing serious.

"Of course, I hope to see you soon.," Quinn replied while hugging her. Mr. Schue had made his way to her now and leaned in to say goodbye.

"Now you listen-" he began but Quinn cut him off.

"I know, if I need anything I can call.," she laughed, "It was good to see you." She whispered a small goodbye to Sawyer and the trio left. Quinn began picking up plates and silverware, lost in thought about the conversation they had just had, when she saw Sawyer's teddy bear on the ground. She picked it up and wiped it off, reminding herself to have Finn return this to Mr. Schue. She heard the doorbell ring and smiled, knowing Emma had come back for the lost toy. She made her way to the door and opened it smiling.

"Did we forget something-" she began but stopped abruptly, never finishing her sentence. The bear in her hand dropped to the ground, as well as her stomach, when she saw him on the doorsteps. He had gotten taller and tanner, his hair lightly buzzed down and clean. Quinn noticed that while his stature might have changed, he still had those same piercing green eyes, the ones that stared right through her soul and made her feel exposed. Her heart was pounding, her stomach in knots, and her mouth was dry, but she finally managed to speak a moment later.

"Puck."


	7. Chapter 7

Wonderful reviews! Thank ya'll so much, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Quinn had imagined this moment for years, one day seeing him again, only it wasn't under these circumstances. He seemed to be just as stunned as she was, his mouth hanging open and his eyes bulging.

"Quinn?," he asked as if his eyes were deceiving him. She could only nod, the sounds escaping her lips not quite audible. The two continued to stare, only to be interrupted by the sounds of Rachel and Finn coming down the hall.

"Quinn, I-" but Rachel stopped abruptly.

"Whoa.," she said.

"Awkward.," Finn added. The two made their way to the door, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Hey man," Finn said happily, trying to pretend the tension in the room was non existent, "come on in." Quinn stepped aside and let him through, the two never breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Puck finally said, still looking at Quinn, "I had to work late and I knew I was gonna miss dinner but I figured I'd bring by dessert." He turned to Finn and Rachel, holding up a huge tub of ice cream.

"That sounds perfect!," gushed Rachel, making her way to Puck and pulling him in for a hug, "You understand my needs."

"Hey, I get it too.," Finn said defensively, "I'm just scared of them is all." Rachel placed a kiss on Puck's cheek then turned to the kitchen.

"Come on honey, help me get into this.," she said forcefully, tugging on his hand and trying to send a hint for him to leave.

"Sure, of course," he played along. It was now just Quinn and Puck again, silence falling between them. Quinn wanted to say something, anything, but she didn't have the words he deserved to hear after four year.

"What the hell are you doing here Quinn?," Puck finally asked. She was relieved one of them had finally spoken, not liking the tone of his voice however.

"I-I wanted to come home.," she stuttered out. Puck scoffed at her answer, shaking his head and staring at the ground.

"Why's that?," he asked. Quinn hadn't expected him to be thrilled to see her, but now that she was finally face-to-face it killed her to see the damage she had done.

"I-I just had to.," she stammered. Puck didn't seem amused by her response, not buying her answer. Puck was different than Rachel or Finn, he knew Quinn better than she knew herself. He could always tell when she was lying, mad, sad, everything, and she knew she wasn't going to be getting away with anymore excuses.

Puck looked as if he was about to say something else when Rachel entered holding two bowls and spoons.

"Come on you two, we're gonna sit on the back deck.," she smiled. Quinn took one last glance at Puck before following after. They all made their way outside and sat down on the patio. Quinn had no appetite as she sat across from Puck, nervously swirling the ice cream around in her bowl. She could feel his eyes on her constantly, as if he stared hard enough the answers to his questions would magically appear.

"So Mr. Schue told us about the school.," Rachel said trying to start a conversation, "congratulations Puck, that's huge!"

"Thanks.," he murmured politely, flipping the spoon in his hands back and forth. The four of them fell silent again, the chirping of crickets the only sound to be heard.

"You know Quinn has yet to see all the work you've done around here.," Finn said speaking up, "We'll definitely have to take ya around and show you."

"I'd like that.," she said softly. Puck didn't say anything but nodded, just staring down at the now melted goo in front of him. Quinn was racking her brain of anything to say when she heard a cell phone ring. They all looked up to find Puck pulling his out and answering.

"Hey, everything ok?," he asked. Quinn couldn't help but wonder who was on the other end. She looked to his left hand and found his ring finger still bare. She felt herself relax but wasn't sure why she should care, knowing it wasn't her place.

"Yeah, yeah alright," he said quickly, "tell her I'll be there in a sec." He got up and shoved the phone in his pocket.

"I'm sorry guys I gotta go, something came up.," he mumbled. He slid his chair in and made his way to peck Rachel goodbye.

"I'll see ya later.," he muttered, turning quickly and flying down the steps. Quinn felt horrible to say the least, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. She would've cried if Finn and Rachel hadn't of been there, the two now looking towards her sadly.

"Quinn-" Rachel began but she stopped her.

"I get it," she said sadly, "really, I do." She had expected him to be angry and upset, she just didn't think it would hurt her this bad.

"I'm just gonna head to bed, long day.," she said getting up and forcing a smile. She walked inside and turned down the hall, but she couldn't shake her feelings. She ran to the front door, flinging it open and calling for Puck.

"Wait!," she shouted. He was about to open his truck door when he stopped. He slowly turned around, crossing his arms and sighing.

"I don't have time to walk down memory lane with you.," he snapped. She stopped in front of him, only inches away. She could smell the cologne on his plaid blue shirt, making her want to pull him closer.

"Puck, I understand-" she started, but he cut her off sharply.

"I don't think you do Quinn.," he shot back, "I don't think you have any idea what its been like." Quinn prepared herself, knowing that he was about to unload on her, hoping she was strong enough to hear the truth.

"Quinn do you have any idea what you did to Rachel or Finn, or me?," he asked growing angry, "How you basically tore all of us apart? You went behind Rachel's back, you basically told Finn he was nothing, and you gave up on me." Quinn shook her head, feeling hot tears well up in her eyes.

"You left me Quinn. You just left! After everything we went through, after everything I tried to do for you, for us, for-" he stopped, his hand motioning towards her stomach, "and you just threw all of it away for J-."

"I didn't do it for him, I did if for-"

"Oh I forgot, you were gonna "drown" if you didn't get out.," he spat angrily.

"Don't you dare mock me!," Quinn said getting angry herself, "You don't know what it was like for me either-"

"How was I supposed to?! You just shut down! You wouldn't let any one in! But then he comes back into town and suddenly everything's ok!" The two stood there, Quinn crying and Puck cursing, neither backing down from the other.

"Four years Quinn, four years. You didn't call or write, hell send a god damn smoke signal or a carrier pigeon, I wouldn't have given a damn!," he shouted, "All I needed was to hear from you, to know that you were ok, to know that you still cared. But obviously you didn't." He turned away and opened his truck door.

"Puck, please.," she cried, placing her hands on his window. She saw him hesitate as he started the truck, as if he wanted to get back out and talk to her. She continued hitting the window, pleading for him to just talk to her, to hear her out. She wanted to tell him she did care, that she had loved him, all the way to California and back, and that it had taken moving away to realize it. She prayed he would listen, tears now streaming down her face, but Puck simply shifted the truck into neutral and backed out of the drive. He left Quinn brokenhearted and left behind, the way she knew he had felt the day she ran away with Jesse St. James


	8. Chapter 8

So happy ya'll are enjoying the story, I appreciate the reviews! I decided to dig into Quinn's past a bit and explain how her and Jesse met. We'll be getting into more about the baby in the next chapter, so keep reading and leaving me those amazing reviews!

* * *

Quinn made her way down the hall the next morning feeling exhausted and drained. She hadn't slept the entire night, thoughts of her and Puck playing like a movie reel over and over again in her head. Their argument wasn't exactly how she had imagined their first meeting going, but she clung to hope that she would have another chance.

She entered the kitchen to find Rachel at the counter making coffee and Finn at the table eating cereal. She laughed as she saw it was Lucky Charms, his favorite since he was a kid. Finn heard her giggle and looked up.

"Hey there, how'd you sleep?," he asked. If either of them had heard her argument with Puck neither was letting on, and Quinn was more than appreciative.

"Fine," she lied, "I see you're starting your day off right."

"They're magically delicious.," he said seriously. Quinn swatted at him, grabbing a coffee cup from Rachel.

"How about you, how ya feeling?," she asked rubbing her tummy.

"Like a blimp, but it's ok.," she said smiling. Quinn poured her coffee and sat down next to Finn.

"So, what's your big plans for the day?," he asked.

"Well, I guess I need to start looking for a place to live.," she said casually while taking a sip. She heard Rachel gasp and Finn drop his spoon in his cereal.

"Really?," he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I mean I love you two to death but I can't stay here forever. You have a family to begin and I don't want to intrude on that."

"Quinn you are a part of this family," Rachel said sitting on the other side of her, "there's no place else I'd want you to be."

"And I love you for that, but honestly, how are you gonna raise that baby with me here?," she asked laughing, "What, we'll get bunk beds?" Finn snickered and Rachel sighed.

"Well I'm sure we could think of something. Besides that though, you're staying here permanently?," she asked, her eyes growing wide. Quinn had spent the whole night thinking over her plans and how she didn't really have any. She had decided to stay, seeing as she could never go back to California. This was her home, everyone and everything she loved was here, and she hated it took what it had to make her see that.

"Yeah, I'm staying for good.," she smiled. Rachel made a noise Quinn couldn't explain and Finn slapped her a high five.

"Awesome, this is gonna be just like old times.," he said childishly.

"Quinn, not to bring the mood down," Rachel said hesitantly, "but what about Jesse?" Quinn knew it was time to finally answer that question, seeing as it had been the giant elephant that followed her to every room.

"Rach," Finn interrupted, furrowing his brow and shaking his head.

"No, no its ok," Quinn spoke up, "I owe you both answers." She took a deep breath, wondering where in the hell to begin.

"I can't be with Jesse anymore.," she said calmly, "Things just didn't work out like I thought they would."

"Ok," Finn said supportively, "so you two got divorced?"

"Not exactly," Quinn bit out slowly, "but, we, I…" she had tried to keep her composure, but as she flashed back to her life in California she fell apart.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around her, "what happened?"

Quinn debated telling them the truth. Sure, she could be honest and tell them her Lifetime story, filling them in on how she had put up with so much pain and suffering she now had permanent scars that covered her back and legs. She could recall the countless fights and arguments, hospital visits and doctor bills, but she didn't want to. She didn't want their sympathy, their pity. She wanted to be Quinn again, their happy friend who laughed and joked, and was free. She shook her head and forced a small smile.

"We just became different people.," she said finally, "You know just grew apart." Rachel nodded and rubbed her back while Finn leaned in and grabbed her hand.

"Look I'm really sorry Quinn, honest. You deserve better." He squeezed her hand lightly and got up not pushing the subject any further.

"I've gotta head out or I'll be late, but if you need anything you call ok?" She nodded and gave a small wave. Rachel looked at her own watch and cursed.

"Crap, I've gotta go too," she said angrily, "but Quinn I can go in late, really, it's no problem-"

"Go," Quinn said dismissing her , "I'm fine. I feel foolish enough for crying anyways."

"No, don't be silly," Rachel said standing, "now I should get done around five and I'll be back shortly after that. If you need anything you'll call right?"

"Yes ma'am.," Quinn replied. Rachel smiled then gave her another hug before heading out. Quinn got up and walked to the bathroom. She stared at her tear stained face, brushing her hands across it.

"We're not gonna do this anymore," she told herself, "we're in a better place now, we're fine." She ran her hands under the cool water, noticing for the first time since she left that she was still wearing her wedding ring. She twirled the band around her finger, remembering back to when she had fallen for him.

Quinn had heard of Jesse only a few times. He was the guy that had broken Rachel and Finn up and then had moved on to do the same to their glee club. No one had liked Jesse of course, but Quinn hadn't really cared seeing as she had her own drama to focus on. They had been at sectionals when she noticed him looking at her from in the crowd, surprised that he remembered her. After everything that had happened with Puck, Quinn's reputation hadn't managed to survive. She had become an outcast so having Jesse St. James, a sophomore from UCLA who was now a successful theatre actor, look her way was more than a big deal.

They were heading back to the bus when he approached her. His smile gave her butterflies and when he shook her hand she had instantly felt a spark, something her and Puck didn't have anymore. He kept telling her how well she had done and how beautiful she was, making her feel like the only girl in the room. They had swapped numbers, much to everyone's disapproval, and began hanging out secretly. Jesse had a way of making Quinn forget about her past and all her regrets. He didn't hang it over her head or make her feel guilty about it. Instead he talked about her future, how special she was and how she could do anything with her talent. He told her about San Francisco and how successful he had been since he moved there. Jesse had been in numerous plays, or so he lied, becoming a full time actor and stage star. Quinn could only imagine what it was like out there, dreaming of a new place and new people.

After a blowout with Puck, something that happened daily, Quinn had run into the arms of Jesse. He had told her that he had been called back for a show and he wanted Quinn to go with him. He promised her success and happiness, a fresh start over where no one knew who she was or about her mistakes. He kept telling her she deserved a second chance and that it was now or never to take it. Rachel and Finn had both tried to stop her but it was no use, she was caught up in his pretty words and promised fairytales. After having a screaming match with Rachel and telling Finn how much she hated him, Quinn broke her engagement off with Puck and fled from Lima with Jesse.

Quinn opened her eyes and shook her head, not getting herself upset anymore. She slid the ring off, flicking it into the toilet and flushing it away. She was done with regretting, she was done being hurt. It had happened, and while she wasn't proud of it, she now had an opportunity to change things and fix her mess. She felt inspired suddenly, rushing to her room and throwing on her clothes. She had spent her whole life doing what she thought she was supposed to or what was best for others, but no more. She was determined to speak to him, no fighting or crying. Quinn wasn't going to give up on Noah Puckerman, whether he liked it or not.


	9. Chapter 9

This is by far my favorite chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. I know it's a bit long but trust me, you'll love it. Keep reading and reviewing, I appreciate it all!

* * *

Quinn pulled her car into the drive, stepping out and pushing her sunglasses up. She had looked him up in the phone book and found Puckerman Constructions just off the highway. She looked around for a moment, trying to figure out which sweaty worker was the sweaty worker she wanted.

"Excuse me," she called sweetly to a man passing by. He looked her up and down, dropping the wood in his hand and making his way over.

"Now what can I do for you little lady?," he grinned.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Pu-Noah Puckerman please?" He pointed behind her towards a white and brown trailer, than nodded his head and went back to work. She began walking towards the building, tiptoeing around pipes and tools that lay scattered along the ground. She made her way up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door.

"Its open.," she heard him call gruffly. She took a deep breathe in, anxious as to what would happen next. She turned the knob lightly and pushed the door in, feeling cool air rush against her face. She stepped in and turned to see Puck, clad in his usual plaid, and talking away on the phone. He looked surprised to see her, quickly saying goodbye to the person on the other end and hanging it up.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?," he asked getting up. She hadn't really rehearsed anything on the way over, hoping she would find the words to say when the time came.

"Look, I know you don't owe me anything. I know that I don't even deserve the time of day from you, but I need you to listen to me.," she said, her voice shaking, "Just five minutes and I wont ever darken your doorway again." He crossed his arms and leaned against his desk, nodding his head and finally making eye contact.

"Fair enough.," he said lowly. She walked closer to him, leaving a few feet apart, and began her speech.

"What I did to you, to everyone, it was selfish.," she began, "I thought that running from my problems would make them go away, but all it did was bring me more." Puck remained expressionless but still attentive.

"I was wrong, completely and totally, and I never considered how you felt for a moment. You changed who you were for me and gave up your whole life to make mine easier, and I don't think I ever thanked you. I was self-centered and immature, and I know the mistakes I made can never be mended. I don't have the words or answers that you deserve, but for all the pain I caused you and everything I drug you through, I am sincerely sorry." Puck remained quiet, staring at his feet. She wanted him to at least say something, anything at this point, to let her know he had heard her. She waited a moment longer than turned to leave. Just as she grabbed the handle she heard him speak up.

"I get it ya know." Quinn turned to face him, slightly confused as to what he meant.

"I get why you left, why you stayed in San Francisco.," he mumbled. Quinn stood awkwardly by the door, not sure if she should respond or not.

"It doesn't make it ok-"

"It sure doesn't.," he interrupted, making his way to the front of his desk and sitting on the edge, "but I understand." Quinn walked back over towards him, resting beside him on the desk.

"At first I didn't know why you left, ya know? I knew things had gotten shitty but they could get better right?" Quinn nodded avoiding his eyes, "I mean I never expected giving her up to be easy for us, but I didn't think it'd be that hard either." She felt guilt wash over her at the mention of their baby.

The aftermath of their adoption had left Quinn broken and Puck lost. They had argued the morning she was born, Puck fighting Quinn on keeping her and Quinn trying to reason with him about their futures. Things had gotten worse when the nurse brought her in, letting Puck and Quinn each have one last moment with her. Quinn couldn't hold her, knowing that the minute the little girl laid in her arms she would never let her leave them. Puck however had jumped at the chance, cradling the small seven pound, seven ounce infant in his huge arms. Quinn had never seen him smile like he did while holding her, breaking her heart into one more piece. He had been the one who had named her as well, Quinn trying to avoid any attachment to the baby.

Ava Marie Puckerman was put into the system at exactly 11:42 AM. Quinn remembered it clearly, seeing as she had to write the time as she signed her away. Her hand had been trembling and tears had smeared the ink on the page, making it barely legible. Puck didn't even sign his name, simply drawing a line through the space. A social worker then came and pulled Ava out of Puck's hands, putting her in a basinet and taking her forever away from Quinn and Puck.

Neither of them knew how to handle the loss of their daughter, Quinn shutting down to everyone and Puck turning to alcohol. They both were detached from one another, only hanging on to the other because no one else had understood. After Puck got into an accident that almost took him and Finn out, he decided to get it together for his self and Quinn. He had proposed to her at the beginning of senior year, promising her that he would be the man she needed, and that together they would pull through everything. He had been so determined to fix them that he didn't realize the problems Quinn had on her own.

She heard him speak again and pulled herself out of her past and back to the present.

"I thought that maybe if I showed you how much I cared that you'd finally see I was serious.," he said sighing, "So I decided I would convince you to come home and I drove there."

"Wait, what?!," Quinn almost shouted, "You-you came to California?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded while chuckling, "kinda crazy I know." Quinn was stunned, having never dreamt that Puck would go to such lengths.

"It took Rachel a few hours of serious Google stalking, but she finally figured out what theatre he'd be performing at.," Puck continued, obviously uncomfortable at the mention of the man who had stolen Quinn away.

"So I got there, and I searched the crowds to finally find you, front and center of the stage. The lights go off and the curtains open and you lit up brighter than the stage.," he said, now letting a small smile creep across his lips, "I mean you had stars in your eyes, completely hypnotized by everything." Quinn could've kicked herself, wishing she hadn't of been so naïve and ignorant.

"And after that I knew.," he shrugged, "There was no way I could convince you to come back here, not when you were living the life you were meant for out there." Quinn shook her head, wanting to object but he stopped her.

"I was never mad at you for following your heart Quinn, I was just angry you had to break mine to do it."

A tear fell down her cheek at the thought of him letting her go. He leaned over and slid his hand across her cheek, wiping the tear away. At the touch of his skin against hers Quinn instantly felt something, like electricity pulsing through her. She knew this was no time to think about that, but she couldn't shake the flutter in her stomach and the pounding in her chest. She moved closer to him, her lips only inches away from his. He pressed his forehead against hers, the space between them filling quickly. Just as Quinn decided to make her move a knock on the door echoed throughout the trailer, causing the two to jump back.

"Puck, it's Maggie," Quinn heard a young voice call, "I need to get the-"

"Yeah, yeah, hold on.," he shouted, making his way to the door. He opened it up to reveal a beautiful brunette. She was a few inches taller than Quinn, tanner and slimmer, wearing a tight pair of jeans and white tank top. Quinn guessed she was no older than eighteen, and she became increasingly jealous as she walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt," she cooed, "but I need the-"

"Yeah, it's in the back of my truck," he said handing her the keys, "thanks again." She gave a small wave then turned and left, leaving Quinn and Puck in awkward silence.

"She's pretty.," Quinn finally said.

"Meh, she's kind of annoying.," he said shrugging.

"That's not very nice to say about your girlfriend.," Quinn giggled.

"Wha-, no no, we're not dating!," he insisted, flashing her a disgusted face, "She's like fifteen and way too loud." Quinn laughed, the mood now a little lighter.

"Well I should really let you get back to work.," she said softly, "I guess I'll see you around." Puck made his way to her and pulled her in for a hug. She went to leave but stopped once more.

"Hey Puck.," she called.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever uh, did you ever hear if she had been adopted?" Quinn hadn't meant to press her luck, but curiosity had been eating away at her. She knew Puck had secretly kept in touch with child services, always checking once a week to see how and where she was.

"Uh, yeah," he murmured, "she was adopted a few years ago or something." Quinn forced a smile, knowing that she was safe and being taken care of.

"Good, that's great." She waved and finally left, heading back to her car. She was about to get into her car when she heard someone grunting and cursing. She looked to see the brunette from before struggling in Puck's truck. Quinn wanted to laugh at the sight of her wiggling and moving about, but she decided to be nice and offer her assistance.

"Do you need a hand?," she called out. The girl turned around smiling, holding in her hands a booster seat. It took Quinn a moment to process what was happening, now hearing her name being shouted from behind. She turned to see Puck running from the office, too late to stop their confrontation. Quinn just stared at him, confused as to what the hell was going on. Puck simply shook his head, catching his breath and then speaking.

"You asked me if she was adopted, you never asked me by who."


	10. Chapter 10

I knew ya'll would love that chapter, and thanks for all who left wonderful reviews! Just to clear up a few details, Quinn was in California for four years, which would make little Ava about five going on six. Maggie isn't their daughter, she's just a babysitter for Puck. I needed another character to move the story along, so this is why she calls him Puck. She was fiddling around in the back of his truck to get the booster sit for Ava, but everything got derailed from there. Sorry for any confusion, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

* * *

Quinn and Puck had been sitting in his truck, neither breathing a word to the other. She had so many things to say and so many questions to ask, yet she could barely make sounds. She didn't even know where to begin, wanting to find out what the hell had happened over the past four years, knowing Puck wouldn't make this easy.

"Look," he finally said, turning to face her in his seat, "I'll answer every question you have-

"-thank you-"

"-but you have to answer mine in return." Quinn did not like the sound of this, knowing exactly where Puck would head with his questions.

"I, I don't know what you mean.," Quinn said awkwardly.

"I think you do Quinn," he said softly, "so I'm ready when you are." Quinn looked at him nervously, knowing that every wall she had built in the past four years was about to be broken down by him.

"Well, I guess first things first, when did you get her back?"

"The day after graduation.," Puck answered. Quinn was surprised, not realizing he had had their daughter for so long.

"Wow, you've had her for almost-"

"Four years, it'll be four years on the 20th."

"Why? Why'd you adopt her?," she asked cautiously.

"I guess…I guess I saw everyone running off and pursuing their dreams, why shouldn't I?," he said shrugging, "I didn't really know what my future looked like, I didn't wanna go to college or travel, so when I asked myself what I did want, I always saw her." Quinn nodded feeling a little overwhelmed.

"So how'd you do it? How'd you get her back?"

"Oh that was easy," he said smiling, "I'm pretty sure Child Services knew I would be coming back, it was only a matter of when. I kept in touch with this one lady, Sandra something, throughout high school. She wasn't really supposed to keep me updated or tell me her whereabouts, but she did and never once questioned it. We would always talk about the possibility of me getting her back for us, but that we would have to go through adoption and do it the legal way." Quinn had known about his weekly calls, but not that they were about getting their baby back, much less getting her back for them.

"So senior year, after…," his voice trailed off, obvious that he was talking about her departure, "I decided to get my shit together. I had to focus on the rest of my life, not just the now, and when I did there was always something missing. So I started filing the paperwork and going through the process, which is a pain in the ass by the way, and finally got her back." Quinn sat stunned, never having seen Puck so confident or determined about anything in his life. He had truly changed and all for the sake of his daughter.

"Puck that's, that's amazing.," Quinn said smiling, holding back the tears in here eyes, "So then…?"

"So then I raised her. Started working construction with one of Mr. Schue's friends while mom would watch her during the days, staying there with her until I could afford a place of our own. Finally after that summer I had enough for a rinky dink apartment across town. I moved us there, got her in daycare and you know, did fine."

"So that's where you live now?"

"Oh hell no," he said shaking his head, "that was temporary. We live just down the street from Finn and Rachel now, built it myself." At the mention of those two, Quinn now had another question.

"Do they know, Finn and Rachel? Do they know you have her?"

"Obviously," Puck smirked, "they helped watch her whenever mom couldn't or if I had to pull night shifts." Quinn nodded, and Puck knew how she felt.

"Quinn they didn't purposely keep this from you," he said reassuringly, "they just knew it wasn't their place, but mine." Quinn nodded, continuing on with her questions.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?," she asked, trying to hide the hurt, "I mean I know I lost my right but-"

"No, I wasn't gonna tell you.," Puck said bluntly, "You were doing what you had to to be happy and I was doing the same. You didn't want her then so why would you now?" She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her, but his words cut deep. He was justified in his reasoning, but Quinn still couldn't shake the pain she felt.

"I'm not trying to be cruel, I just-"

"You're right," she nodded, "you're right." They continued sitting there, silence taking place of their words. Quinn's mind was racing and she struggled to figure out her next move.

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"What's she like?"

Quinn watched as Puck's demeanor completely changed. He lit up, scrambling in his seat and pulling out his wallet. He opened it up and slid out a picture, handing it to Quinn. The tears she had been holding back now fell at the sight of her daughter.

The picture was a close up of Puck, wearing a big cheesy grin, with a small girl on his shoulders. She had long blonde locks that hung in soft curls, with Quinn's pouty lips and nose. Her eyes though were Puck's, bright green and beautiful, hiding a certain mischievousness in them. She was grinning widely, one hand holding Puck's while the other clung to a huge chocolate ice cream cone that had covered her face and hands. Quinn was laughing and crying all at the same time, never thinking that in a million years she would get to see her again.

"She's about to be six soon you know," he said grinning, "gets bigger every time I turn around." Quinn continued staring down, at a complete loss for words.

"She's smart, God she's smart, you'd be really proud of her.," he began, opening up his glove box and pulling out papers, "She's a little artist too, always drawing and coloring, and she's actually really good." He handed Quinn the papers of butterflies and hearts, her favorite being the drawing of her and Puck at their house.

"She's energetic, always getting into something or finding some new way to give me a heart attack.," he laughed, "Her latest trick is hanging onto the clothes hangers and sliding in her closet like Indiana Jones. Its hilarious, but I know I shouldn't laugh." Quinn imagined Puck chasing after a tiny little girl, running frantically around for her.

"And funny? She's a goddamn riot, so honest and innocent. I honestly don't know what I was doing with myself before her." Quinn felt guilt swell in her stomach, knowing she had missed out on so many memories and stories. She was about to ask her next question when Puck interrupted.

"Alright, my turn." Quinn felt her stomach flip, not ready to reveal her secret to Puck.

"Just one question Quinn, why are you back?" Quinn played the scenario out in her head of telling the truth, wondering just how Puck would react. Would he be upset that she had suffered so long and open back up? Or would he just say "Told you so," and move on?

"I told you earlier," she said confidently, "I needed to come-"

"Bullshit.," Puck said flatly, "Sell that crap somewhere else, ain't buying it." Quinn was a little offended at how quick he was to dismiss her, but he knew her too well to believe her.

"I…it wasn't working in California, ok?," she said quickly, "You were right, Rachel and Finn were right, you were all right. Is that what you wanna hear?" She hadn't meant to sound agitated, but she was ready to stop dwelling on the subject.

"No Quinn that's not what I wanna hear.," Puck said angrily, "I don't enjoy you being hurt, I'm not twisted like that. I wanted to hear that you're leaving everything behind was actually worth something and that you were happy out there. That all the shit we went through was worth it." He turned away from her and stared at the window.

"It was for me anyways.," he murmured, "So what? You and Jesse split up or something?" At the mention of his name Quinn felt nauseous.

"Yes, we're separated.," she said firmly, wanting him to take her seriously, "No, its not a finalized divorce, but it's a process I'm working on."

"Why? Why'd you leave him?," Puck prodded. Quinn felt her stomach do another flip, wondering how she would answer without having to divulge everything.

"Because he's not the guy I thought he was," she replied, "He changed, and what he became was impossible." Puck looked her dead in the eyes, as if he somehow knew the truth, making her feel uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to speak again but stopped.

Quinn sighed in relief, looking back down at the picture in her hand and tracing her finger over the small girl in the photo.

"I wanna see her.," she whispered changing the subject. Puck turned back to her, an expression on his face that Quinn couldn't read.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What? What are you talking about?," Quinn said growing frustrated, "She's my-"

"She's _my_ daughter.," he snapped, "And I wont have you waltzing in her life now, only to leave her later. I wont let you hurt her like that." Quinn had a hard time swallowing his last words, feeling as if she had the wind knocked out of her.

"How could you ever think-"

"Your track record doesn't really help you.," he muttered. Quinn sat silent, not thrilled with his attitude. While she understood, she still felt like she had the right to meet her child.

"Look, there's nothing I want more than for that little girl to have her mom.," Puck said calmly, "Every year on Mother's Day I have to find a new way of explaining why all the other kids have mommies and she doesn't. It sucks and its not fair to her. So if you mean it, if you really want to be a part of her life, you're gonna do this on my terms and when I say, got it?" Quinn nodded, not really expecting him to even consider her meeting Ava. He nodded, turning to start the truck.

"Where are we going?," she asked confused. Puck sighed, pushing the gear into reverse and hitting the gas.

"To pick up my-our daughter from school."


	11. Chapter 11

I sincerely appreciate all of these reviews, ya'll keep them coming, I keep on writing! I'm excited to get into the family dynamic of the story and I think ya'll will like it too. Thanks again!

* * *

Quinn and Puck pulled into the parking lot, neither having said a word on the way there. Quinn was anxious, her knees bouncing uncontrollably and her hands shaking. Puck on the other hand seemed confused, one minute smiling at Quinn and then the next shaking his head and muttering to himself. He was having some sort of struggle in the driver's seat but Quinn didn't bother him, too caught up in her own world.

"Quinn," he finally said, avoiding her eyes, "I don't know about this." Quinn looked over and stared, confused as to what he could mean.

"About what? Picking her up or-"

"Yeah, because I'm so confused over whether I should take my kid home or let her chill here.," he snapped, surprising Quinn with his outburst.

"Look, I just don't want to confuse her ok? We're not walking in here and telling her, "Hey, you know how you always wondered where your mama was? Well, here she is!," he said sarcastically.

"Fine, how do you want to do this then?," Quinn asked crossing her arms.

"We're not gonna lie to her, I can't lie to her.," he said sternly, "So we'll tell her you're an old friend that's come in town for a visit-"

"I'm not visiting.," Quinn interrupted, "I'm home for good." Puck glanced over at her, as if trying to see if she meant it.

"Really?," he asked curiously.

"Yes, and I'm never leaving again.," she answered confidently. Puck shook his head and sighed.

"Fine, you're a friend coming home from a trip. A really really _long_ trip.," he said.

"Sounds fine.," Quinn nodded, opening the door and hopping out. Puck joined her and they walked to the fence that bordered the playground. Quinn searched through the crowd of kids frantically, trying to pick Ava out of the crowd. Finally, after fretting for a moment that she couldn't even recognize her own child, she heard a giggle and turned her head to see who it belonged to.

On a swing set, soaring high in the air, sat a small little girl. Her curly blonde locks were pulled back by a single barrette, and her face was lit up with a huge grin. She was wearing a black simple t-shirt and a bright pink tutu, kicking off her little Converses as her small legs pumped her back and forth. She was laughing and talking away to another little girl, completely unaware of anything around her.

"We're going through our independence stage.," Puck said smirking, "She gets to dress herself, I get five more minutes of sleep. It's a win-win for everyone." Quinn couldn't take her eyes of the small girl, watching her soft curls bounce as she swung, her tiny feet wiggling with excitement.

"You ready?," Puck asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah.," Quinn answered, following behind him as he opened the gate.

"Ava!," Puck called, dropping to his knees and waiting for her, "Ava Mariiiieeee!" The small girl turned her head sharply at the sound of his voice, her smile growing even wider. She then jumped from her swing, causing Quinn a near heart attack, and raced over to Puck. She giggled as she ran into Puck, wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"And how was your day monster?," he asked as he tickled her. She pulled back, brushing the blonde strands out of her eyes.

"It was fun. Nolan's dad, yeah that boy right there," she said pointing her tiny index finger, "came today, and he told us that he was a fire man and that he put fires out and rode in a huge truck!," she exclaimed, spreading her arms out to emphasize the truck.

"That sounds awesome, what else did you do today?," Puck asked, totally oblivious to anyone else around them.

"Then we read, or Mrs. Shelley did, and it was about a dog and a cat. It wasn't really funny, but I liked the pictures.," she said optimistically, "Then we ate lunch and I don't like the noodles, you know I don't like the noodles, so I'm really hungry right now and I'm thinking we should get happy meals and swap toys again." Puck could do nothing but laugh at her precociousness, swaying her back in forth in his hands. She was playfully tapping the sides of his cheeks with her hands when she looked up to notice Quinn.

"Daddy," she whispered, pulling his face closer and scrunching his cheeks together, "who is that?" Quinn took a deep breath in, surprised at how nervous she was.

"Well, Ava, this is my friend Quinn," he said carefully through smooched lips, "Quinn this is Ava." Quinn slowly dropped to her knees and put out her hand.

"Its really nice to meet you Ava.," she said sweetly. Ava looked her up and down, as if taking Quinn in and examining her. It was uncanny how alike she was to Puck, trying to figure out if she could trust Quinn or not. After a moment, Ava pulled Puck back and spoke in his ear.

"Where'd she come from?," she asked, glancing back and forth between Quinn and Puck.

"Well she used to live here in Lima, just like we do, but she went on vacation for a little while and now she's back."

"Oh, well where'd she go?"

"Cailfornia." Ava still seemed unsatisfied about something, pulling Puck back again to ask another question.

"That's the big long state, right?," she asked while drawing it out with her finger.

"Yes, that's the big long state.," Puck laughed.

"Hm," she said to herself before whispering loudly to Puck, "can I like her?"

"Yeah," Puck whispered back playing along, "you can like her."

"Good, cause she's pretty.," the small girl finished, finally taking Quinn's hand in hers and squeezing it briefly.

"Are you gonna get happy meals with us?," she asked innocently. Quinn looked at Puck, knowing that it was his call.

"Yeah Ava, she's gonna join eat us for dinner."

* * *

The three of them sat in the park, Ava stuffing French fries in her mouth while Puck and Quinn watched in amazement.

"Where does it even go?," Quinn stared, impressed by the small child's ability to eat.

"Daddy told me I have a very fast meatballoisms," she said while stuffing another fry in, "it means I'm healthy." Quinn laughed at her expressions while Puck just shook his head.

"Metabolism sport.," he said. Ava continued eating, not bothering with the correction.

"Yeah, that's what I said." She finally finished her chicken nuggets, then after stealing her and Puck's toys, she ran off towards the sandbox. Quinn watched as she played with her toys, building sand castles for them to live in, only to knock them over and laugh to herself. She was so full of energy and spunk, and Quinn thought she could watch her all day and never get bored.

"How you doing?," Puck asked. Quinn didn't take her eyes off Ava, who was now chasing a duck and trying to get it to play with her.

"What? Oh, great.," she mumbled slowly, now laughing at Ava as she chunked her toy at the duck.

"She's something else.," he said softly, watching the small girl and grinning. Quinn turned to him finally, taking his hand in hers and leaning towards him.

"Thank you for this.," she said lowly, "I know you don't trust me, but I'm gonna prove to you how much I want to be here, I will."

"Look I'm not the best parent around," he said softly, "I mean hell, half the time I'm just winging it. I don't know how to handle situations like this or what the right way is, but I do know that I'm not gonna hurt her because of our problems."

"I couldn't agree more, no need to confuse her right now.," Quinn said nodding.

"So, when the time is right-"

"-and you finally trust me again-" Quinn added in.

"-we'll tell her everything." The two traded a smile but their moment was interrupted by a small shout coming from a set of monkey bars.

"Aren't ya'll gonna play with me?," Ava called, hanging upside down from the set.

"Ofcourse!," Quinn shouted, flashing Puck a childish grin, "Betcha I can swing higher than you."

"Whatever, you're so on."

* * *

Puck pulled into the drive of the construction site, parking the truck so Quinn could get back to her car. They were still laughing from Puck's fall off the slide and he was trying hard to ease his bruised ego.

"I did that on purpose Quinn, obviously.," he smiled as he made his way around the truck.

"Oh ok, you keep telling yourself that.," she called. She went to open the back door and tell Ava good bye, but the small child was out. Her head was slumped to the right, soft curls hanging in her face. Quinn lightly brushed them out of her way, letting her fingers linger. She stepped up on her toes, placing a small kiss on the little girl's cheek.

"I love you Ava.," she whispered, pulling her blanket up around her legs. She backed away and gently closed the door, turning to face Puck. He had yet another odd expression on his face, one that made Quinn feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Today was the best day I think I've ever had.," she said softly.

"Yeah, yeah it was a good day.," he agreed.

"Maybe, maybe we can have another one?," she asked hopefully, wondering if she was pushing it too far.

"Well Rachel and Finn always have us over for dinner on Fridays so I guess we'll see you then?"

"Perfect." She walked over to Puck and gave him a small hug, grateful for everything he had given her that day.

"See you soon Quinn.," he said, turning to get inside his truck.

"You will, promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Lovely reviews, glad everyone is continuing to enjoy! Here's your next chapter, let me know what you think!

* * *

Quinn's head was pounding as it smacked against the bed railing, sending her into shock as she hit the floor. She tried to open her eyes to escape but blood was running into them, blinding her completely. She groaned, trying to pull herself up, only to receive a swift kick in her abdomen. She crumpled to the floor again, pulling her knees up to her chest in defeat.

"You're so goddamn stupid sometimes.," he cackled, "Honestly Quinn."

"Quinn." She kept hearing her name, trying to shut her eyes and block it out.

"Quinn!" She groaned, throwing her hands up and wishing for it to be over.

"QUINN!" She bolted up, panting and sweating, still swinging her hands out for protection.

"Quinn, stop it! Sweetie its me!," Rachel pleaded. She grabbed Quinn's hands and pulled them down, trying to avoid being hit by the girls wild motions. Quinn tried to calm herself down, realizing she was safe. She was with Rachel and Finn, in their bed, in their house, all the way in Lima. She pulled her hands from Rachel's and slid them over her face, wiping away the sweat and tears that had formed.

"Quinn, are you alright?," Rachel asked concerned, placing her hand on Quinn's leg. She jumped at the motion, still reeling from her nightmare.

"Yeah," she breathed heavily, "yeah I just, sometimes, bad dreams ya know?" She could feel Rachel's eyes on her and kept her hands over her face, wishing Rachel would leave so she could get herself together.

"Honey what in the world were you dreaming about?," Rachel asked concerned, a look of complete horror on her face.

"Just, stupid stuff.," Quinn said trying to laugh her way out of it, "Really, its nothing." She got up quickly and made her way to the bathroom, turning on the water and splashing it against her face. She felt exposed in front of Rachel, as if she knew exactly what was wrong with Quinn.

"Do you wanna talk about it?," Rachel asked from the other room, concern echoing throughout her voice.

"No, really," Quinn said as she exited the bathroom, "I feel foolish. Really, its nothing. Probably just nervous about seeing Ava again is all." Rachel nodded, Quinn knowing she hadn't believed a word she said, and made her way our of the room.

"Well alright, I just wanted to make sure we were still on for that."

"Absolutely.," Quinn called cheerfully, forcing happiness in her tone, "See you after work!" After she knew Rachel was gone Quinn sat down on her bed and tried to clam herself down.

She hadn't had a nightmare like that ever since she left California, so why was she having them now? Maybe she really was nervous about tonight she tried to convinced herself, but deep in her stomach Quinn knew something wasn't right.

* * *

"Look daddy, it's Ms. Quinn!"

Ava had come barreling in the house, holding a huge bouquet of flowers. She had been making her way to the table, but had gotten side tracked by the sight of her new friend.

"What are you doing here?," she asked Quinn looking up.

"I thought it would be fun to have dinner with you, is that alright?," she asked as she bent down.

"Of course, and look what I brought," Ava said while motioning to the flowers, "that's right, I picked them myself."

"Well they're just gorgeous. Lets get a vase and put them on the table, sound good?" Ava grabbed her hand and the two made their way into the kitchen, Quinn waving to Puck as they passed. When they entered, Ava spotted Rachel and made a beeline right for her.

"RACHEL!," she screamed as she ran to her, throwing her arms around her legs.

"Hi there sweetheart! How are you?," Rachel asked bending over.

"Good, look what I brought.," Ava said pointing to Quinn, "We're putting them on the table for you, ok?"

"Well they're beautiful, sounds perfect.," Rachel cooed as she kissed the top of her tiny forehead.

"Hey Rachel, do you know my new friend Quinn?," she asked as she watched Quinn fill the vase with water.

"I sure do, she's actually staying here with me.," Rachel answered, pulling a chair up beside her.

"No way, like a slumber party?," Ava squealed growing excited.

"I guess you could say that, yeah.," Rachel answered laughing. Ava climbed atop the chair by Rachel and began helping her fix the salad, Rachel letting her put the different vegetables in the bowl and mix it together. Quinn watched as Ava laughed and chatted away to Rachel, feeling a little envious of the relationship they had.

"Is there a munchkin in my kitchen?," Finn called as he stuck his head around the corner. Ava blushed, pulling on Rachel's shirt and trying to hide her face. Finn made his way to her, scooping her up in his arms and throwing her in the air.

"I'm not a munchkin!," she giggled out, laughing so hard she had turned red, "This isn't Oz!" Finn continued to growl and spin her wildly, the sight of such a big man and such a small child hilarious to watch.

"Alright, alright, time to eat. Everyone head to the table.," Rachel announced. Finn slung Ava on his back and held onto her hands.

"Mush!," she ordered and Finn set off towards the table. They all sat down, everyone carrying on their own conversations, when Ava's comment brought them together.

"Quinn, what's on your arm?," she asked pointing to Quinn's wrist. Her sleeve had slid up as she passed Rachel the rice, resulting in a glimpse of three long faded lines that covered the bottom of her hand and top of her wrist.

"Oh, uh, I hurt myself a little while ago.," she answered nervously, avoiding the stares of the people around the table.

"Oh no! Are you ok?," Ava asked scared.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's from a _long_ time ago.," Quinn assured.

"Well what happened?," she asked curiously. Quinn paused, not sure what excuse she could use this time.

The truth behind the scar was that Quinn had been late getting dinner ready. She had been rushed to get home from work without being found out, and in the process hadn't had time to start cooking. When Jesse had gotten home and found only boiling water, he had slammed her hand against the stove, catching the lower part of it on the cooking top. It had hurt, Quinn had screamed, and Jesse had triumphed, teaching his wife that it was unacceptable to keep him waiting. Obviously Quinn wouldn't share this with the table, so she quickly threw something together.

"I burned myself while I was grilling one day.," she said awkwardly, "I went to put a hamburger on the grill and darn if I didn't hit it with my hand." Ava pulled Quinn's wrist up to her lips and placed a small peck on the spot. Quinn was touched by the tiny gesture, watching as the girl patted Quinn's scar then placed her hand back on the table.

"All better.," she mumbled through a mouthful of chicken. Quinn returned to her plate, feeling Puck's eyes on her. She pretended to be listening to Rachel and Finn's conversation, hoping to shift Puck's eyes and focus off of her.

* * *

"But I wanna be the black Ranger!"

Quinn, Puck, Rachel, and Finn were all sitting on the living room floor, each with a Power Ranger in hand. Ava had delegated who got what, with Quinn holding the pink one and Rachel playing with the yellow. Puck had been handed the red figurine, while Finn had been given the blue and he was not happy about it.

"Well I'm sorry, but your not powerful enough to be this one.," Ava said as she twirled the action figure in her hand.

"What are you talking about?," Finn asked wounded, "I can't be the black Ranger but Puck gets to be the red one?"

"Hi have we met? I'm amazing.," Puck joked, smashing his toy into Finn's. Quinn couldn't help but laugh, imagining what the group of adults must look.

"You're being a real baby girl about this.," Ava sighed.

"Just another reason why you're not the black Ranger.," Rachel muttered. Finn glared at his wife, then murmured under his breath.

"Fine, but when we have our own kid I'm so not the Smurf one."

"Speaking of, you're kind of about to pop Rach.," Puck joked while poking her belly, "How much further do you have?"

"One more month," she said sounding exhausted, "just one more and then we'll have our little boy-"

"-or girl.," Finn interjected. The two had decided to keep the sex a secret, wanting to be surprised at the birth.

"Wait, one more month?," Quinn asked shocked, "Rachel we have to get going on a baby room! You could go into labor at any time and what would you bring him-"

"-or her!-"

"-home to?," she asked.

"Don't worry about it Quinn, we've got plenty of time to get things settled.," she assured. They continued playing a few more minutes, the whole time Quinn thinking about how she really needed to find a place to stay.

"Hey Ava, its almost eleven darling, we gotta get going.," Puck said glancing at his watch.

"But I don't want to.," Ava said politely, opening her backpack to pull out more toys.

"I understand that, but its getting late sweetie and you still need a bath." Ava furrowed her brow, tugging on a strand of hair and pulling it up to her nose.

"I don't stink.," she said defensively, turning her attention back to her toys.

"Ava come on honey, we'll be back to play this weekend, you know that.," Puck reasoned.

"Daddy, Rachel and Quinn are having a slumber party and I wanna stay too.," she insisted, placing her small hands on her hips.

"Ava tonight's not a good night.," Puck said as he stood up.

"But why daddy? I spend the night here all the time!," the little girl whined, holding onto Puck's legs as she looked up at him, "Pease let me stay at the sleepover, please?" Quinn could tell Puck was melting as Ava flashed him her puppy eyes.

"Ava-"

"Its ok Puck," Rachel chimed in, "it has been awhile since she's gotten to stay." Puck looked as if he was contemplating it but he quickly shook his head.

"I don't think tonight's the night honey ok?"

"Oh but please daddy, please? I promise I'll be good, I'll even let Finn be the black Ranger!" Puck laughed, swinging her side to side by her hands.

"I'll tell you what, how about next weekend we'll stay ok?," Puck bargained. Ava hung her little head, mumbling under her breath and grabbing her backpack.

"I've never gotten to sleepover with Quinn before.," she pouted. Puck sighed, helping push the straps over her shoulders.

"She'll be here next weekend bug." They two made their way around the room for hugs, Puck pausing after he was done with Quinn.

"I just can't yet," he said lowly, avoiding her eyes, "I just can't take that step yet."

"Its fine.," Quinn nodded understandingly, "Really, I'm in no rush." Quinn walked them out to the truck, Ava holding onto both their hands.

"Listen, I hate to bother you with this but, do you know of any places here I could rent?," she asked as she twirled Ava around, "I really need to stop imposing on Rachel and Finn-"

"You're not imposing, you know that," he said dismissing her, "but yeah, there's a couple places I know of. Do you wanna ride out there next week and look around?"

"Puck that would be great, thank you so much!," she exclaimed. She leaned in for another hug, only to be stopped by Ava.

"Can I come?," she asked pulling on their hands.

"Well ofcourse, who's gonna help me decided which ones the prettiest?," Quinn answered. She helped the little girl into her seat than said goodbye.

"I'll see you next week, ok Quinn? We'll spend the night then!" Quinn waved as they pulled out the driveway, feeling genuinly and truly happy for the first time in years.

* * *

A few towns over on a dark stretch of highway, a red Ferrari was speeding through the night with its destination set on the small town of Lima, Ohio.


	13. Chapter 13

Glad to know you all still love this story! And thanks for the suggestion 0Twisted-Symphony6! Now I know everyones anxious for Puck and Quinn to finally get together and they will, I wouldn't lie to you, but I'm taking my time on them. Things are definitely getting more dramatic as well, so keep reading and reviewing, I appreciate all of these consistent and wonderful reviews!

* * *

"One bedroom, one bath, price includes furnishings and utilities."

Quinn and Puck had been reading through the paper, looking through different sections for any rentals. It was Thursday, so Ava was at her ballet class, leaving the two of them alone at Rachel and Finn's.

"That doesn't sound bad," Quinn said looking at the add in his hands, "How much a month?"

"Nine fifty," he read while whistling.

"Uh, next," Quinn said while tossing the paper to the side.

"Ok here we go," Puck said optimistically, "It doesn't include utilities but its furnished, one bathroom, eh its two bedrooms though."

"That's ok," Quinn said reading along, "I mean it'd be nice to have the space for an extra room if Ava ever wanted to come stay-" she hadn't meant to say that part out loud, quickly back tracking her words.

"I mean if she ever, you know, one day, in the future after we work things through," she stuttered, "I don't expect that now or anything." She quickly turned away from Puck, missing the small smile that had crept on his lips.

Quinn had spent everyday since their Friday night dinner with him and Ava, riding along to pick her up from school and then heading to play at the park or have dinner. She had gotten to know a lot about her little girl, from her favorite foods to eat and movies to watch, to the songs she sang and games she played. Ava was a hilarious and rambunctious child, always getting into something or finding a new way to stop Quinn's heart. While she could stir up trouble, Ava was also very sweet and loving, always hugging and kissing which Quinn didn't mind a bit. They would spend hours together, just the three of them, and while she couldn't tell for sure, Quinn felt as if each time they were together she had gained a little more of Puck's trust. She felt closer to him now then she ever had before, and she hoped the feeling was mutual.

"So how much is that one?" she asked.

"Er, nine," he read, causing Quinn to groan. She hadn't expected to be handed a free fully furnished apartment that didn't include bugs or creepy neighbors, but she had been hoping for something a little cheaper. She still had a good bit of the money she had saved over time in her wallet, but she knew it wouldn't last forever. She had been out the day before job hunting, only to find a job as a hostess or gas attendant, neither paying near enough for rent.

"Moving on," she sighed, chunking the paper in the pile of no's.

"Hey, we'll find ya something, don't sweat it," Puck reassured her. She nodded and leaned back in her chair tired, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. She hadn't realized in the process that her shirt had pulled up, revealing the lower half of her stomach.

"The hell Quinn?!" Puck asked, leaning forward and stretching his hand out to touch the small scars on her side. Quinn shot up instantly, pulling her shirt down and getting up.

"Oh, its nothing," she said quickly, making her way to the sink, "hurt myself a few months ago, its fine."

"Did you do that on the grill too?" he asked sharply, causing Quinn to freeze in her spot.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said forcing a laugh, "I did-"

"Quinn stop it," he said lowly, "Stop lying to me." She could feel tears welling in her eyes but she fought them back. She couldn't break down in front of Puck or tell him the truth. He would think she was pathetic and stupid, and she didn't need to give him any reason to keep Ava away.

"Really Puck, don't worry." She turned to head to her room but Puck caught her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Quinn," he said softly, "what's going on with you?" She just shook her head, trying to avoid his eyes and make her way around.

"Quinn seriously," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "what happened in California?"

* * *

"And then I got in the car and drove."

Quinn had finally told Puck everything. From Jesse's abuse to all her regrets, she had poured her heart out to him. He had been holding her hand the whole time, while his other was balled into a fist. His knuckles had gone white from his grip and his jaw was clenched tightly. He was breathing loudly through his nose and tapping his knee anxiously. He hadn't said a word yet, and Quinn was nervously awaiting his response.

"I'll kill him," he finally bit out through pursed lips, "I'm gonna find the fucker and I'm going to pull him apart from one limb to the other." He stood up, grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Puck, wait!" she called after, rushing to get to him, "You're being crazy!"

"Crazy?" he shouted, "Crazy? No, I'm making that son of a bitch pay for what he's done to you, that's fair." He threw the front door open and made his way to his truck.

"Puck you're being ridiculous, just stop!" Quinn yelled, still following after him, "What are you gonna do? Drive to California?"

"I've done it before, I'll do it again, only this time I think I'll be leaving a lot happier." He shoved his keys in the ignition and revved his truck up. Quinn frantically racked her brain, trying to think of any way to stop him.

"What about Ava?" she asked, "What is she supposed to do without you?" Her plan had obviously worked, as Puck slid his hands off the wheel and turned the engine off.

"Good move," he muttered as he stepped out of the truck, slamming the door shut.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered as she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew he had every intention of finding and physically harming Jesse St. James, even if that meant traveling cross country to do so.

"I just," Puck began, trying to talk through his anger, "I just wish you would've told me."

"I did," Quinn said confused.

"I meant then," Puck sighed, "I wish I would've known then, I would've done…anything for you." Quinn's tears continued streaming down her face and Puck reached up to wipe them away.

"I couldn't Puck, not after everything I had done," she said, her voice cracking, "I thought maybe it was what I deserved after what I-"

"What?" Puck asked baffled, "Quinn no one, and I mean no one, deserves to be treated like that. You didn't do anything to earn that and you deserve so much, you don't even realize it." Quinn continued staring at her feet, afraid that if she looked at Puck she would cry even harder.

"And it doesn't matter what kind of bullshit happens between us, I will always be there for you no matter what. You can always come home Quinn." She nodded as Puck pulled her into his arms.

"I feel so stupid," she sobbed into his chest.

"Don't, you have no reason to," he said comfortingly.

"I didn't just leave because of that you know," she murmured. Puck pulled back and stared at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't just leave because of Jesse," she said in a small voice, "I mean that was the push I needed, but it wasn't the only reason. I missed home, I missed my family, I missed you." Puck didn't say anything, just stared down at her while she spoke.

"And you can believe it or not, but its true. I knew something was missing the moment I left here and I guess I thought that whatever it was I'd find it in California," she said as she laughed, "I just didn't realize that what I needed most was what I left behind." She looked up to Puck, wishing she could read his mind as his face didn't say much. She was about to speak again when he pulled her face close to his, their noses touching. His hands were cupping her face and he lightly rubbed his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away remaining tears. She slid her hands around his arms, pulling him closer. She didn't know who should make the first move but it soon didn't matter, as the sound of Rachel's car pulling in the drive broke them apart.

"Hi!" she called as she got out. Quinn quickly wiped her face, turning to Puck and whispering.

"Please don't say anything," she pleaded holding out her pinky finger.

"I wont, swear," he said as he linked his to hers.

* * *

They were waiting in the parking lot for Ava's ballet practice to end, joking around and laughing at one another. He was throwing little pebbles at her and chasing her around the truck, finally catching her and making her laugh.

"Ok, ok!" she breathed heavily, "You win alright?" He laughed as she smacked him in the shoulder and he lightly flicked her hair to mess it up.

"Hey! Stop!" she whined. He put his hands up to surrender, leaning against the front of his truck to wait.

"Oh, by the way, I had a guy at work call me today. I put it out there that I was looking for a place to rent and it turns out he's subleasing. I've been there a time or two and the place is nice. Two bedrooms, one bath, and he's including utilities and furniture. Seeing as I'm his boss, he's offered to cut the price down, so are you interested?"

"Yes!" Quinn squealed excitedly, "Of course, it sounds perfect!" Puck laughed at her giddiness and nodded.

"Ok, we'll check it out over the weekend." He turned back to see if Ava had come out yet when Quinn tugged on his hand.

"Thanks for everything, really, you don't have to do this." Puck just smiled and squeezed her hand back.

"I don't have to, I want to." They heard the sounds of laughter and saw a group of kids emerging from the building.

"Ms. Quinn!" they heard coming from a distance and saw little Ava running their way, pink leotard and all. She ran into Quinn's arms and began telling her all about her practice and the routines she had learned. The three of them made their way to Puck's truck and headed home, none of them ever noticing the man who had been watching them from across the parking lot.


	14. Chapter 14

I know the chapters have been getting longer, but I promise you its all worth it. I've attempted a few times to bring in a few other Glee characters, I absolutely love Kurt, but each time it got really chaotic. I will definitely keep trying though, and I'll find a way to sneak another one in! I really think you'll love this chapter, so keep reading and reviewing. I appreciate it all, thanks so much for being amazing reviewers!

* * *

"Ok, you've got your pajamas?"

"Check."

"Toothbrush and hairbrush?"

"Check and check."

"Clothes for tomorrow?"

"Check."

Ava and Puck were making sure they had packed all of the little girl's essentials. Puck had kept his word and Ava was finally spending the night with Quinn. She had been buzzing about it all throughout their Friday night dinner, planning out all the fun things her and Quinn were going to do.

"…and we can play, and then we can watch movies, and then we can color…"

Quinn had to admit, she was just as excited as Ava was, ready to get some one-on-one time with her daughter.

"Ok, now listen up Ava," Puck said sternly as he squatted down, "You listen to them, you understand? You now have three adults to follow, so whatever they tell you to do you listen, got it?"

"Got it," she answered giving him a thumbs up. He gave her a huge hug and kiss than got up to leave.

"Alright bug, see you in the morning," he waved. Ava had already moved on, preoccupied with showing Quinn her sticker collection.

"Hey Ava, I'm gonna walk daddy to his truck ok? Be right back." The two walked outside, reviewing the plan for tomorrow.

"So we'll meet you there at eleven, and then I'll have him show you the place," Puck said.

"Sounds perfect," Quinn agreed, "Seriously Puck, I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for everything you've done."

"Oh I can think of a way," he smirked, flashing her his most charming grin.

"There it is!" she exclaimed, "There's the Puck I always knew!" He laughed as she tickled his neck, picking on him for his old ways.

"I was wondering where you'd been hiding him at!"

"Well I'm a dad now, we have to keep these things covered," he grinned.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," she said finally, "Goodnight Puck."

"Goodnight Quinn."

* * *

"Whoosh!"

Ava had been in the tub for almost an hour, playing The Little Mermaid and showing Quinn her swimming skills. The bathroom floor was covered in water and soap, as was Quinn, but neither cared.

"So what are we doing after this?" Quinn asked, pouring water from a cup through the little girls hair.

"Hm, lets see," Ava pondered, tapping her lips with her tiny index finger, "I think we should watch a movie."

"Let me guess," Quinn said as she filled the cup up again, "Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"Well that's your favorite movie, all mom-I mean all friends know that." She continued washing through Ava's hair, the little girl asking her now what her favorite movies were.

"Hey Quinnie," Ava called out, using her new nickname, "can I ask you something different?"

"Of course sweetie, anything."

"Do you like my daddy?" she asked flashing Quinn a sly smile. Quinn felt her stomach flutter at the question, trying to find a way around it.

"Well of course hun, me and your dad are very good friends," she said calmly.

"You know what I mean," Ava cooed, "I mean like Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming. Like if you were taking a nap you'd let my daddy wake you up." Quinn laughed at her metaphor and how innocent she was.

"Ava you're a riot, you know that?" she said while filling the cup back up.

"Well I think you do," she said with certainty in her voice, "and I think daddy likes you too." Quinn stopped as she said this, wondering if there was any truth to it. She knew Ava was only a child and that she couldn't possibly understand how complicated adults were, but she wondered why the little girl would say something like that.

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Cause he gets real smiley when we come to see you," she answered casually, "and he's always spraying himself with this perfume stuff. It smells really good too, so I know its special." Quinn smiled at her answer, feeling her stomach grow tight. Was there a chance that Puck could still have feelings for her? Sure they had had a moment or two and swapped glances here and there, but Quinn had figured that it was just them getting caught up in the moment. She knew how she felt, but was it possible he felt the same?

"I'm ready to get out now," Ava said breaking her thoughts, "My hands look like grandmas." Quinn giggled and scooped her out of the tub in a big towel.

"What do you say about some ice cream?"

* * *

Quinn bolted up in her bed, grabbing her chest in hopes of making her heart stop pounding. She could feel the warmth of the sunlight hitting her face, making her realize she was just waking up from another nightmare. Ever since her first one, Quinn had been plagued with bad dreams nightly. She didn't know the root of her night terrors, but she would always remind herself that they weren't real, not anymore.

She brushed the sweat off of her face and turned to see if she had woken Ava. She looked over to find her sleeping five year old resting peacefully on the pillow next to her, undisturbed by Quinn's movements. Her blonde curls were framing her small face and her tiny hands were wrapped around her teddy bear. Quinn wished she could wake up like this everyday, loving the feeling of seeing her daughter first thing in the morning.

She stretched her arms and got up quietly, making her way down the hall. She found Rachel and Finn in the kitchen, Rachel with her paper and Finn with his Lucky Charms.

"Morning," she waved as she grabbed a coffee cup.

"Well look at you," Finn said grinning, "You look sprightly, feeling good?"

"Yeah," Quinn smiled while taking a sip, "I know this is gonna sound cheesy, but I don't think I've ever had so much fun."

"Aw, you're right, that does sound cheesy," Finn said as he shoveled in another spoonful. Rachel smacked him with her paper then turned back to Quinn.

"It sounds beautiful Quinn, I'm guessing everything went well?"

"Yeah. We played and bathed, watched movies and ate ice cream. I mean it was like I've known her her whole life." Quinn sat down beside them and pulled a banana out of the fruit basket, chunking a piece at Finn.

"What about you two, how was your "romantic evening?" Rachel glared at Finn as he avoided her eyes.

"Definitely _not_ what I had planned," she groaned. Quinn smirked, noticing the tension between the two.

"Oh? What happened?" Quinn pried.

"Nothing," Finn interrupted, "I just-"

"He fell asleep!" Rachel snapped, "He completely passed out. One of the few nights we have left for a long time and he dozes off." Quinn nearly choked on her fruit, laughing at Rachel's face.

"Wait, during?" she asked, causing Finn to groan.

"Oh no, we didn't even get there," Rachel said sharply, "He was out before I even got done with the dishes." Quinn snickered, enjoying the humiliated face Finn was wearing. Rachel huffed, getting up from the table and putting her dishes in the sink.

"Thanks a lot!" Finn hissed as he chunked cereal bits at Quinn, "Now she's re-pissed."

"Anytime," Quinn smiled, "Oh, so speaking of romance, can I ask you two something?" Rachel nodded while Finn just patted her hand.

"You've forgotten how to do it haven't you?" he said sympathetically, "Been awhile, yeah?" Quinn kicked him in his shin with the heel of her foot, ignoring his comment and focusing on Rachel.

"So I was wondering who Puck dated, or is dating" she said to Rachel, "I mean I don't think he is now, he could be, I don't know."

"Are you kidding?" Rachel asked while laughing, "Puck hasn't dated in…ever." Quinn felt shock and relief all at once, glad he hadn't moved on but surprised, seeing as it was Puck.

"I mean after you left he had a few hookups here and there, nothing ever more than sex though," Rachel added, "And after he got Ava he didn't have any more flings, he knew he needed to focus on her."

"Yeah," Finn chimed in, "I don't think Puck has been "flung" in awhile."

"I know the feeling," Rachel sniped. She turned her attention back to Quinn.

"Why do you bring it up?"

"Well, Ava just said something," she answered coyly, "I mean its probably nothing I know." She couldn't shake the smile off her face at the idea of Puck though, and Rachel could see it.

"Look at you, giddy over Mr. Noah Puckerman...again," she teased. Quinn just blushed, taking a sip of her coffee and playing it off.

"Whatever, I'm sure its nothing," she said dismissively, still grinning from ear-to-ear.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Quinn looked around in awe. The apartment was gorgeous, with two big rooms and a huge bathroom. The kitchen included every appliance she would ever need and the living room had a beautiful view of the park.

"Its perfect," she sighed, having fallen in love instantly, "I mean I honestly feel bad that you lowered the rent, really, this place deserves more."

"Naw, you're a friend of Puck's, you're a friend of mine." He handed her the papers and a pen.

"And this place can be yours with just a few signatures." She thanked him and took the papers, reading through them carefully.

She heard Ava laughing from the next room, running out as Puck chased behind her.

"So it's a yes?" Puck asked as Ava out ran him and darted in the next room.

"Oh it's a hell yes," Quinn answered excitedly. She sat down on the couch, flipping up the next page to read. She could see Puck out of the corner of her eye, looking as if he was about to speak but stopped.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Huh, yeah," he said too happily, "I mean I am if you are."

"Alright," Quinn laughed, turning back to the paperwork.

"Ok, everything's settled with first and last months rent, all I need is that signature and we're moving you in!" Puck's friend called. Quinn nodded, clicking the pen and flipping to the back page. She was about to press the pen down when she was interrupted by a shout.

"Wait!"

Quinn looked up to see Puck making his way over and sitting beside her.

"Don't sign," he breathed. Quinn was so confused now, not knowing where any of this was coming from.

"Puck, what?" she asked baffled, "What the he-"

"Stay with me," he said grabbing her hand, "Come stay with me." Quinn just sat there, stunned.

"What?"

"I know I picked a really shitty time to spring this on you," he said nodding, "but ever since we've been talking about places for you to stay at, something didn't feel right. And I wasn't sure what but now I am." Quinn was in shock, still trying to figure out Puck's reasoning.

"I thought-"

"Look I know I said I didn't trust you or whatever, but Quinn you've changed. You've gone above and beyond for Ava, and I can see how much you love her. You're not the person I thought you were and I was wrong to hold our past over your head. Maybe I am rushing this but I don't care anymore, I trust you Quinn and I want you to live with us." Quinn's jaw was on the ground, not expecting Puck to open up to her like that.

"Do it for Ava," he said softly, "Do it for me." Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of Puck, so when she heard her name it took a moment to respond.

"Quinn, Quinn?" called Puck's friend as he waved his hand.

"Yeah, yes?" she answered.

"Do we have a deal?" Quinn looked at the papers in her hand then back over to Puck. His eyes were pleading with her and her heart was pounding in her chest. She smiled and looked back up.

"I don't think so, turns out I already have a home."


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all once again for these reviews! I hope you all love this chapter too, keep reading and reviewing loves!

* * *

"Stop!" Quinn kicked as hard as she could, feeling his hand wrapping around her ankle. She was losing her strength and focus, but she was determined to get away. She pulled herself on the tile and tried to crawl towards the bathroom door, shaking her foot as hard as she could.

Jesse simply ignored her pleas, yelling and cursing as he flipped her over on her back. Quinn continued to pull herself away, the tears in her eyes running into the blood on her lips.

"Please don't do this!" she sobbed but he continued on, pushing her legs down against the cold tile. Her sobs grew louder as he pinned her hands back and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Quinn." She tried to move her legs but they were useless under his weight.

"Quinn!" She felt his hands on her shoulders now, and she prayed he'd finish soon.

"QUINN! She opened her eyes and sat up, trying her best to remember where she was

She had been living with Puck and Ava for a week now, and she was still having her horrible nightmares. Quinn hadn't expected them to just disappear, but she prayed that maybe they would. She had been up every night, trying to reassure herself things were fine. She must've gotten louder than usual though, as Puck was now sitting on the side of her bed.

"Quinn," he said with his hands in the air, "its ok, its just me." She quickly wiped the tears off her face and ran her hand through her tangled hair.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I didn't mean to wake you-"

"You didn't, honest, I was finishing up some paper work downstairs and I heard you." His face was etched with concern and she wished he would leave her alone with her humiliation.

"I didn't wake Ava did I?" she asked frantic.

"No, no Quinn she's out like a light," he assured her, "I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about you." Quinn tried to speak but all that came out were jumbled thoughts.

"Sometimes, I, these nightmares," she stuttered. He scooted closer and placed his hands around hers.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No!" Quinn said quickly, shaking her head.

They continued sitting there in silence, Puck trying to find the right words and Quinn trying to clean herself up.

"How 'bout we go downstairs and get you some water or something," he offered sweetly, "get your mind off this for a bit." Quinn smiled and nodded as Puck helped her out of bed. They walked down the stairs hand in hand, Quinn more than appreciative of his patience.

When they got to the kitchen Puck handed her a glass of water and began making himself a bowl of cereal, making Quinn laugh when he pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. He hopped up on the counter and patted the spot beside him, offering Quinn a spoon. Soon the two were eating and chatting away, as if the incident upstairs had never happened.

"Nice pj's," Puck chuckled, looking down at her bottoms.

"Bunnies are cute," she said nudging him, "Better than your attire." Puck barely even had pajamas, seeing as he was clad in only his sweatpants. It had been hard for Quinn to concentrate on anything but his abs, yet somehow she had managed. Puck playfully dismissed her, fishing around in the bowl of cereal for another spoonful.

"Stop hogging the marshmallows!" he groaned, flicking her spoon away with his.

"Hey! Not fair!" Quinn whined, fighting with him over the last one. He laughed at her expression and let her win, lightly sitting the bowl in the sink.

"So, guess what's coming up soon?" he asked turning to her.

"Ava Marie's birthday," she said casually.

"Very nice," he smiled.

"Mama's know these things," she said winking.

"Yes ma'am. Well, every year its something different with her. This year I thought about the park we've been going to. Get a huge slip and slide and one of those bouncy houses, have a huge outdoor thing, what do you think?"

"Yeah, Puck that sounds really fun!" Quinn said, "She'll love that." Puck nodded and then yawned, stretching his hands and unknowingly drawing Quinn to his biceps.

"Tired?" she asked trying to shift her focus. He merely shrugged, not wanting to leave Quinn awake by herself.

"Puck, go to bed," she said while patting his hand, "You have work in the morning, I don't." He wiped his eyes and then turned to her, acting as if he was wide awake.

"I'll sleep when you do," he said dismissing her.

"Well good thing I'm going now," she said hopping of the counter.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked her concerned.

"Yeah," she replied hesitantly, "I'll be fine." Puck slid off the counter and led them upstairs. When they reached the landing he stopped, turning around and mumbling something.

"I mean, I'm not trying to, like I don't want you to think," he sputtered, confusing Quinn with his gibberish.

"What?"

"If you wanted, I mean not in some weird way, but if you needed to or whatever, you can crash with me." Quinn couldn't help but completely adore him as he waited nervously for her to answer.

"Puck,"

"-and I don't mean in some secret, "I wanna get you in bed" way, I just thought if it would help you rest-" Quinn lightly held his hand and smiled, interrupting his train of thought.

"Thank you," she said softly, and they made their way to his bedroom.

* * *

Quinn felt warmth over her whole body as she awoke, opening her eyes and grinning. The sun was beaming through the window and she could see that it was going to be a beautiful day. She went to get up but felt a weight around her chest. She looked down confused, and spotted a large, tan arm across her, reminding her that she wasn't in her bed. She had fallen asleep almost instantly with Puck beside her, not having anymore bad dreams that night. She turned her head as much as she could without disturbing him and found Puck laying right behind her, his arm draped over her protectively. He looked absolutely peaceful, the warm sun making his tan skin shine and his body resting gently against hers. Quinn contemplated moving but decided against it, snuggling back into the sheets and enjoying the moment while it lasted.

* * *

Puck pulled his truck into the drive, returning home from picking little Ava up from ballet. He got out as Ava ran down the driveway, meeting Quinn on the front porch with a huge hug.

"How was class?" she asked the little girl. Ava began rambling away, Quinn trying hard to keep up.

"I have to show you my new trick with my baton, come here!" she squealed as she tugged Quinn toward the yard. Her and Puck just exchanged a smile as he headed inside, neither needing to speak about their night.

"See, I twirl it like this!" she yelled, the baton flying out of her hand and across the yard.

"I'll get it, hold on," Quinn laughed, making her way to it. When she had retrieved it and made it back to Ava, she noticed the little girl was preoccupied with something across the street.

"Hey, space cadet," Quinn called lightly while snapping her fingers, "where you at?"

"There's a man across the street," the small child pointed. Quinn followed her finger, only to find a huge tree surrounded by shrubbery.

"No sweetie, no ones back there," Quinn reassured her.

"Quinnie I saw a man over there, he's behind the big tree," she insisted, still pointing in the same spot.

Quinn felt herself grow uncomfortable and began tugging on Ava's hand.

"Let's just go inside hun, I'm sure its nothing."

As they made their way back towards the house, Ava turned to take one last look at the road. From behind the tree that was surrounded by shrubbery, a man stepped out and watched as the pair left, looking at Ava and placing his finger over his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

I know I always say I have a new favorite chapter and this one is it. Hope you all enjoy this one as much as I do, keep reading and writing those amazing reviews!

* * *

"Come on Quinnie, I'm gonna beat you!"

Ava ran ahead of Quinn, weaving her way in and out of the crowd of children. It was Ava's sixth birthday, and the parents had thrown her a huge party in the park. From a bouncy house to a water slide, they had completely splurged for her big day and she was loving every minute of it.

"Slow down!" Quinn called after, struggling to keep up with the tiny girl. Ava ran faster, the flash of her little red bathing suit the only thing Quinn could see. She made her way to the bouncy house and jumped inside, giggling as she landed.

"I beat you, I beat you!" she laughed while wiggling around. Quinn tried to catch her breath, playfully swatting at her.

"You win," she sighed exhausted, crawling inside and laying down. Ava crawled on top of her, lightly playing with her hair.

"You having fun Quinnie?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course! Are you?" she asked back.

"Yes! This is the best party I've ever had, OR been to!" she exclaimed. She began tugging on Quinn's hand, trying to pull her to the next game.

"Come on! We gotta go slide now!" she insisted.

"Ok," Quinn nodded, "Just give me five minutes and I'll be there, promise."

"Fine," the little girl sighed, "but it better be the fastest five minutes!" She crawled out of the bouncy house and made her way back to the slide, soon becoming preoccupied with a pretty pink ball. She watched as the ball rolled away from her, and she giggled trying to catch it. She continued to follow it, the wind pushing it farther and farther away.

"Im'ma get you little ball," she whispered, jumping again and throwing her hands on the ground. She felt something hard under her hands but when she looked there was no ball. Instead there was a large black shoe, and she looked up to see who it belonged to.

"Hi," a man said as he kneeled down. Ava recognized him instantly, but she couldn't remember from where.

"Is this your ball?" he asked sweetly, picking it up from the ground. Ava nodded but still didn't speak.

"Its very pretty," he said smiling and handing it back, "just like you. What's your name?" Ava took her ball back but shook her head.

"I can't tell you that, you're a stranger," she whispered.

"Oh, right, right," he said softly, "Well, how about I tell you my name and you tell me yours? Then we wont be strangers anymore."

"I guess that's ok," Ava nodded.

"Alright then, my names Jesse."

* * *

"Ava!"

Quinn had been calling the little girl for five minutes now, and had yet to see her appear. She had made her way to water slide, but Ava was nowhere to be found. Quinn was now circling the park, wondering where the curious little girl had made off to.

"Ava!" she called again. Quinn's stomach began growing tight, the fear that something bad had happened making her anxious to find her. She continued walking around when she saw a flash of something red in the woods. She broke off the path and made her way in, stepping over broken twigs and stumps. She couldn't make out what it was she was looking at, but the fear in her stomach grew more and more.

Quinn pulled back a hanging tree branch, now only a few feet away from what appeared to be a cloth of some kind. She frantically ran forward, flinging herself on the ground and brushing leaves out of the way.

A towel. It was nothing but an old red towel. Quinn sighed, feeling a little silly she had panicked.

"BOO!"

Quinn had never screamed so loudly in her life. She turned around to see Ava, her tiny hands above her head making claws.

"I got you!" she laughed. Quinn was sure her heart had fallen out of her chest, as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Ava!" she shouted, breathing deeply and grabbing her chest, "Sweetheart you scared me!"

"I know, that was the point!" the small girl giggled, "I have to tell you about my new friend-"

"Ava, listen to me," Quinn interrupted, "you can't wonder off like that anymore, ok? I was so scared, I thought something might have happened to you."

"I'm sorry," Ava said in a small voice, "am I in trouble?"

"No!" Quinn said quickly, "no sweetie, not at all. Just let me know where you are ok?" Ava nodded and Quinn smiled, grabbing her hand and finally catching her breath.

"Now lets go back to the party, someone has a birthday wish to make!"

* * *

Quinn was finishing the rest of Ava's laundry, laughing as she heard the little girl splashing in the tub. Puck had attempted to wash her hair but soon gave up, instead letting her wash his.

"Daddy," she could hear Ava say sweetly, "where'd all your hair go?" Quinn snickered, hearing Puck laugh and splash the little girl.

"I get it all cut off," he answered, "I'm not pretty enough to have curls like you." She heard Ava giggle then speak up again.

"Quinnie has pretty hair," she said sweetly, "and it looks just like mine." Puck didn't respond, obviously wondering where the little girl was going with this.

"Hey daddy, you know what I wished for today?"

"You're not supposed to tell me Ava, it wont come true if you do!" he said shushing her.

"Aw, but I wanna tell you really bad!" Ava said loudly, "what if I whisper? Then no one will know I actually told you!" Puck laughed and played along.

"Ok, go ahead." She could hear Ava move around in the tub and Quinn leaned out of the laundry room so she could hear better.

"I wished that you would marry Quinnie and make her my mommy." Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes as she smiled. She heard Puck whisper something back but she couldn't quite make it out. Puck finally decided it was time for Ava to get out, so Quinn quickly darted back inside the laundry room.

"Someone wants to tell you goodnight," she heard Puck say as he tapped on the door, soaked from head to toe. Ava walked in the room, her hooded duck towel wrapped around her.

"Goodnight Quinnie!" she called as she gave her a huge wet hug.

"Night darling, see you in the morning." As they went upstairs, Quinn headed to the kitchen to finish throwing away the left over party food. She was leaning over the sink, when a movement outside the window caught her eye. She looked up and squinted, swearing she had seen a figure lurking in the darkness. She felt an eerie feeling set in, as goose bumps crawled up her arms. She placed her hands on the window, trying to block out the kitchen lights, when two hands slipped around her waist and startled her.

"Jesus!" she screamed, jumping at the touch of Puck.

"Whoa, whoa, you alright?" he asked laughing, "I didn't mean to scare you." Quinn once again tried to catch her breath, exhausted from being surprised so much.

"Honestly, you two are going to kill me," she heaved. Puck just glanced at her confused but laughed it off.

"Sorry, what were you doing?" he asked while nodding to the window.

"Oh I thought I…" she trailed off, glancing back and feeling foolish, "nothing, it was nothing." Quinn yawned and stretched loudly, completely exhausted from the day.

"I seriously need to sleep for a week," she moaned, leaning against the counter and sighing.

"You wanna go to sleep?" Puck asked.

They had been sharing the same bed ever since Quinn's nightmare. They didn't talk about it or make it a big deal, both understanding what it was for them. As a result of their sleeping arrangement, Quinn hadn't had a nightmare once. She felt safe curled up next to Puck, protected and warm. She would always wake up in the mornings with his arm slung across her and she couldn't deny she liked the way it felt. She knew Puck had to feel something too, as every morning she would pretend to be asleep while he would secure the blankets around her and peck her forehead. Quinn loved the unspoken relationship they shared and while she wanted to know what it meant, she never brought it up for fear of ruining it.

"Yeah," she finally replied, "I think I'll finish cleaning this and head up." She began reaching for plates and cups when Puck pulled them away, turning her towards the stairs and pushing.

"Go, it'll be here in the morning," he insisted. She flashed him a angry face than turned, marching up the stairs with him following.

* * *

"Quinn?"

The two of them had just laid down to sleep when Puck called out.

"Yeah, you alright?" Quinn asked rolling over. She felt him move and saw his side table lamp flick on.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn nodded and sat up.

"What are we doing?" he laughed, motioning between them. Quinn grew nervous, knowing she had overstayed her welcome.

"Puck I'll go, I didn't-"

"No, I don't want you to," he interrupted, "that's the thing Quinn, I don't want you to go." She sat back down, now confused as to where he was going. Puck slid closer to her, making Quinn's stomach flutter as he touched her gently.

"Tonight when I was bathing Ava, she told me she wished we'd get married so you could be her mom," he said smiling, "It was the cutest thing I've ever heard, and you know what I told her when she asked me what I thought?" Quinn shook her head, nervous as to what he would say.

"That I wish I could marry you too." Quinn's heart raced and she went weak at his words, ecstatic to know he had felt the same.

"Quinn I like this, this relationship or whatever it is that we have. I like you being here with me and Ava, but I have to know what we're doing before I get my hopes up."

"I know Puck," she said quickly, "I know that I've been such a mess lately and I'm sorry. I do have feelings for you, I always have and I think I always will, but you deserve so much better." She began to ramble about everything she had been thinking, finally able to tell Puck how she felt.

"-and I love you and I have wanted to be with you since I don't know how long, but then I think of Ava and how confusing this could be for her and-" Quinn was about to say something else when she was completely cut off.

Puck leaned over smiling and pulled her close, kissing her like he had wanted to for the past four years. It was as if they were still sophomores in high school, only they had more intensity and chemistry than either remembered. Puck had completely caught her off guard, and it took her a moment to respond. She slid her hands around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could get him. He let his own slide down her back, holding onto her waist gently. Quinn smiled into his lips, every awkward moment they had previously totally worth it now.

Puck pulled away, half of him scared of her reaction and half of him wanting to kiss her again. They both just stared at one another, Quinn still surprised from his sudden movement.

"Quinn I-"

"Ava can't know," Quinn said cutting him off, "Not until we figure this all out, I cant hurt her." Puck nodded, lightly pushing a few strands of her hair with his finger tips.

"Agreed," he smiled. Quinn leaned in again, brushing her lips against Puck's and feeling the intensity once more.

"I don't wanna rush this," he breathed, "I-"

It was now Quinn's turn to take Puck by surprise, cutting him off as she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.


	17. Chapter 17

More wonderful reviews from more wonderful readers. Thanks again for all the comments, and I hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

"Ok Ava, you're gonna behave right?"

It was Saturday night, and Rachel and Finn had wanted Ava to spend the night. Rachel was due any day now, and the soon to be parents wanted a chance to spend some one-on-one time with Ava before the new baby came. Quinn had also told Rachel about her and Puck's renewed relationship, causing Rachel to insist they had a night alone.

"It'll be good for you two, you deserve it!" she had insisted. Quinn had finally agreed, and they were now pulling off and waving goodbye to their daughter.

"We'll see you in the morning bug," Puck called to her, "Love you!" Ava waved her little arm as hard as she could, watching them until she could no longer see them. Quinn laughed turning to Puck, relaxing in the seat and wondering what he had planned.

It had been a week since they admitted their feelings and things had changed for them both. The two had decided to take it slow and see where things went, but Puck would always sneak quick kisses from her before Ava would come into the room or whenever she turned her head. She liked where they were headed, and she appreciated Puck's patience.

"So, what are we gonna do with ourselves?" Quinn asked as she lightly held his hand.

"I can't tell you," Puck said smirking, "it's a surprise."

* * *

"I've gotta hand it to you, this was the best date ever."

Puck and Quinn were pulling into the drive, Quinn completely dazed from her night out with Puck. He had first taken her to her favorite restaurant, surprising her that he had remembered. After they had finished their meals, Puck drove them off the main road and pulled into a deserted school parking lot. Quinn had gotten out the truck confused, looking around and trying to figure out where they were.

"You have no idea why we're here?" he asked smiling. Quinn shook her head, wondering what Puck had up his sleeve. He stuck his hand out and led the way, taking her to the play ground behind the small school.

"This is where we first me," he said laughing, pointing over to the monkey bars, "you were climbing on top and I kept looking up your dress. When you finally figured out what I was up to, you got down and smacked me with your plastic shovel." Quinn rolled with laughter, remembering their kindergarten class. Her, Finn, and Puck had been best friends, Quinn hating Puck because he always picked on her.

"You were so mean to me," she said sitting in the swing.

"Yeah because I liked you," Puck said joining her, "It was how I showed affection." The two reminisced on the playground for hours, laughing at memories and acting like they were kids again.

"Didn't you date Mercedes?" Quinn asked as she slid down the slide, "I vaguely remember that."

"Oh yeah," Puck grinned as he swung around on the merry-go-round, "I thought she was so badass, so I knew if we joined forces we'd take over."

"And how'd that work?" Quinn giggled joining him.

"She dumped me for Matt," he said sadly. They had laid back and rested in silence, each enjoying the others company. Quinn could've sat out there for hours with him, loving every minute she got to be with him.

They were now making their way inside, Quinn having fallen for Puck all over again. He opened the front door and they climbed upstairs, giggling and joking on the way. Quinn opened the door of their bedroom but quickly stopped as her jaw dropped. Scattered across the room were small lit candles and on her nightstand sat fresh daisies. She turned to face Puck, amazed at how special he had made their night.

"You did all this?" she asked.

"Well I cant lie, I asked Finn for a little help getting it together while we were gone," he grinned. Quinn made her way to the flowers and picked up the little card that went with it.

"These are my favorites," she cooed.

"I know these things," he said winking, "but Quinn I didn't do any of this because I'm expecting something to happen tonight, alright?"

"Really?" Quinn laughed, "You set this all up so we could what? Watch TV?" Puck glared at her, making his way towards her and pulling her close.

"Ha ha, your hilarious. Look, all I'm saying is that I didn't do this to charm the pants off of you or something. I just thought you deserved something nice, something, you know, romantic." Quinn looked up and rested her chin on his chest.

"So I don't want you to feel like this has to go somewhere you're not ready for. We can just be together like this, sleep, whatever you want." Quinn couldn't believe this was the same Noah Puckerman from high school, the boy who used to hit on anything that moved or threw slushies in peoples faces. She stood there, staring at him and realizing that he wasn't that boy anymore, but the father of her child and a man she loved.

"Puck, that's really sweet of you to say," Quinn spoke softly as she stood on the tips of her toes, "but I didn't come up here to sleep sweetie." She kissed him lightly as his hands dropped to her waist.

"No more cell phones-"

"-no more babysitters-"

"-Berry is at home-"

"-and Ava is with her." Quinn pulled him in for another kiss but he hesitated.

"This changes everything," he whispered.

"I hope so," she smiled devilishly, pulling Puck towards the bed as they tangled themselves in the sheets.

* * *

Quinn woke up to the sound of humming, smiling instantly when she realized who's voice it was. She rolled over to find Puck getting out of the shower, glistening from the water that hung on his skin. He was completely oblivious to the fact that she was awake, shaking his hips and busting out with random parts of songs.

"Someone's in a good mood," she said softly, smiling as he turned around and made his way towards her.

"Someone had a very good night," he growled, crawling in beside her and pulling her close.

"You're all wet!" she exclaimed, now becoming damp from his embrace.

"Like you care," he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"You sleep good?"

"Perfect," she replied resting on his chest, "but I'm starving."

"Of course you are," Puck said rubbing her back, "you eat more than me."

"And yet I look better, what's that all about?" she joked tickling his stomach.

"Alright, alright, you win," he laughed, "What are you in the mood for?

"Hm," Quinn said, tapping her lips like Ava, "I'm thinking pancakes." Puck nodded in agreement, kissing her again before getting up, throwing his towel on her as he got dressed.

"Chocolate chip!" called Quinn from the bed, chunking the wet cloth back at him.

"Anything else ma'am?" he asked while stepping into his jeans.

"Bacon," Quinn added to his list, "And eggs. Oh and more fruit! Yeah, fruit too…and-."

"How about I just bring back the store?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh don't strain yourself," Quinn quipped. Puck walked back over and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"See ya in a bit," he called, "Oh and Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay just like you are."

* * *

Quinn had grown anxious waiting for Puck, deciding to head downstairs and watch TV. She grabbed Puck's hoodie for warmth and made her way down, plopping on the couch and engrossing herself in an old black and white movie.

She was in the middle of laughing when she heard a creak on the front porch. She turned her head to see if Puck was back but saw nothing. She turned her focus back to the screen, ignoring the noise outside. A few minutes later Quinn heard another creak, only this time it was much louder and closer. She felt goose bumps creep up her arms and she decided to get up and check it out. She walked to the window and peeked through the curtains, seeing nothing but a few rocking chairs and the big swing. Quinn decided it might have been an animal or something, heading back to the couch to finish her movie.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Quinn's head turned sharply towards the door. While it wasn't quite a knock, Quinn was sure someone was at the door. She got up once again to look, opening the front door this time. She stepped out and looked around, seeing no one or thing in sight.

"I'm losing it," she muttered, heading back inside and locking the door. She sat back down and closed her eyes, wishing Puck would hurry home.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Quinn was growing more and more annoyed with the noise, wanting to know where the hell it was coming from. She got up quickly and marched to the door, stopping in her tracks as her heart pounded. The door was not only unlocked, it was flung open wide. Quinn's stomach began to churn, knowing she had locked it not a few minutes earlier.

"Maybe, maybe somehow it blew open," she lied to herself, not feeling even the slightest breeze, "or maybe you didn't lock it all the way." The pushed the door closed hard, bolting it as well. She stared at the door, hoping that it was in fact a stray animal, and turned to the living room.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Quinn jumped out of her skin, turning to hear the noise coming from the porch once again. Tears began to fall as she scrambled for the phone petrified, not knowing what was going on but knowing it wasn't right. She quickly dialed Puck's cell, trembling as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hey," he said on the third ring, "I just-"

"Puck please, please hurry home!" she said into the phone, her voice filled with fear.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Puck asked growing worried.

"I don't know but something's not right," she answered shaking, "Just please get here as fast as you can."

"Ok Quinn, I'm on my way," he said hurriedly, "Just talk to me ok? Keep talking to me, what's going on?"

"I don't know," she said feeling tears, "I kept hearing noises and creaky sounds, but then I checked and there was nothing there. Then I close the door, it opens, I locked it shut, it's wide open-"

"-there's no way it was left-"

"I bolted it Puck, I remember!" Quinn almost shouted, "then there was banging and-"

"Ok Quinn, its alright, I'm coming up the drive now." She hung up the phone and unlocked the door, feeling relived to see Puck coming up the stairs.

"Thank god!" she breathed as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Hey, its ok Quinn, you're safe," he reassured her.

"I'm gonna go look around ok?" Puck said making his way out, "You stay put and I'll be back." He began walking around the yard, making his way from front to back. Puck even went as far as to search the surrounding wooded area, but he still came up empty handed. Quinn sat inside, trying to calm herself down but becoming preoccupied with Puck outside. She heard him finally come in and lock the door back, shaking his head having found nothing. Quinn thought she'd be relieved but instead she just felt even more terrified, having a sickening feeling that she knew who was behind everything.

* * *

"Quinn I'm telling you," Puck said sighing, "I didn't find a thing." Quinn had told Puck everything that had happened, causing him to be more than concerned as he didn't have any kind of explanation.

"I mean the noises, maybe an animal?" he offered shrugging, "It did rain yesterday and maybe a stray cat or something took cover and was just leaving." Quinn just shook her head, knowing no animal could have made those noises.

"So a stray cat unlocked the door?" she asked aggravated. Puck sighed, pulling her close and rubbing her back.

"Quinn I'm not saying I don't believe you, I know you were scared," he said softly, "but then that means your saying that someone was in our house with you." Quinn shivered at the thought, trying not to think about being watched.

"I don't know Puck, but I know what I saw," she said exhausted. Puck nodded, holding her tighter and kissing her softly.

"Well nothing bad is gonna happen to you Quinn, never again."


	18. Chapter 18

"Ava, come here sweetie."

Quinn and Puck had been outside with Ava all day, enjoying the warm summer day and playing in the sprinkler. Ava had been nonstop, running back and forth through the water as she giggled and screamed. The two parents were now exhausted, sitting on the front porch swing and resting. Things were going perfectly, from her and Puck's growing relationship to landing a job as a secretary at McKinley, Quinn finally had it all and was ready to tell Ava everything.

The little girl came running to them, soaking from head to toe and laughing as she bounced into their laps.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked while playing with Quinn's hair.

"Well, there's something I want to talk to you about," Quinn said while cradling the little girl in her arms.

"Is this about the carpet?" Ava asked growing serious.

"No…wait, what about the carpet?" Puck asked.

"…never mind, whatcha wanna talk about?" Quinn breathed in deeply, having rehearsed this speech a thousand times and yet still being nervous.

"Ava, have you ever noticed how much we look alike?" Quinn asked softly. The little girl looked up and smiled, nodding her head and sitting up.

"Of course Quinnie!" she exclaimed while tugging on a strand of Quinn's hair, "you're just like me only bigger!"

"Well sweetheart, there's a reason," she said gently, "I'm your mom Ava." Ava furrowed her brow, studying Quinn as if to see if she was lying.

"No you're not!" she finally laughed, brushing her little hand at Quinn.

"No sweetie, I am," Quinn said slowly, "I promise, I wouldn't lie to you, I'm your mama." Ava looked at Puck, flashing him a confused face.

"Its true doll, she carried you in here for nine months," he said while rubbing Quinn's stomach.

"I don't understand," she said softly, "then why were you in California?" Quinn felt herself stiffen, completely forgetting all the answers she had prepared.

"I uh,…I honestly don't know," Quinn answered. She pulled Ava closer, staring her in her eyes and trying to find an answer.

"Ava when you were born, your dad and I were really, really young," she began, her voice trembling, "We were still in school and we didn't know anything about being grown ups or what to do with little girls." Ava just stared at Quinn, listening intently while playing with her toes.

"And we loved you, God Ava we loved you so much," Quinn said as tears filled her eyes," but we knew we couldn't give you all the things that you deserved. So-so we decided to find you a mommy that could give you all those things and would take really good care of you." Ava looked to her dad again, Quinn noticing for the first time that Puck was wiping his eyes.

"Ava it was the hardest thing we had to do," Puck said lowly, "and I missed you so much that when I finally finished school, I came right back and took you home with me."

"And that's when you went to California?" Ava asked softly. Quinn tried to answer but she choked on her tears, unable to answer.

"Mommy was really sad sweetie," Puck spoke up, answering for Quinn, "she was sad that she had to let you go and she needed to get better so she could come back and be the best mom for you." Ava reached up and wiped a tear from under Quinn's eye with her little hand, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"Quinnie, do you feel better?"

"Yes," Quinn laughed, "I've never been happier and its all because of you." Ava smiled standing up in Quinn's lap while holding her hands.

"So does this mean I can call you mommy now?" she asked excitedly.

"Well of course," Quinn answered, "you can call me that as often as you like."

"Yes!" she shouted as she squirmed out of Quinn's lap and tugged her towards the yard, "then come on Qui-_mommy_, I wanna go back in the sprinkler." Quinn's heart melted as she called her that, and she felt the final weight in her life lift.

* * *

Quinn heard a ring coming from the other side of the room, groaning when she realized it was the house phone. She felt Puck move to answer it, cursing under his breath as he picked up the receiver.

"'Hello," he said gruffly, placing his hand on Quinn to make sure she was still asleep. She heard someone chattering away on the other end and she wondered who the hell would call be calling at such an hour.

"Alright! Alright, we're on our way!" Puck said happily, surprising Quinn with his tone. He flicked his side table light on and turned to Quinn smiling.

"Are you ready to be an aunt?"

* * *

Ava slept peacefully on Quinn's chest as they sat in the waiting room. They had been in to visit Rachel for a bit, finding her breathing hard and squeezing anything she could find. She had decided to do a natural birth and Quinn could tell she was ready to change her mind. Finn had become a complete mess, excited and bubbling one minute then shifting to completely terrified and scared the next. Puck had enjoyed watching the father to be, laughing at his friend and patting him on the back.

"Lets call it right now," Puck said as returned from the snack room with coffee, "I'm thinking it's a boy."

"See, I disagree," Quinn whispered sipping her from her cup, "I think it's a girl."

"Alright," Puck said sticking his hand out, "it's a bet." They continued sitting there, laughing about Finn trying to raise a newborn, when they heard a commotion at the door.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Finn screamed, his arms in the air and his face lit up.

"Alright man, congratulations!," Puck said giving him a hug. Finn leaned down to Quinn and hugged her, gently patting Ava on the back.

"How is she, and how is Rachel doing?" Quinn asked.

"Fine, both, completely fine and healthy and beautiful!" Quinn had never seen him so happy, cheering and laughing as he gushed about his little girl.

"They're getting Rachel settled and everything, so give us a minute and I'll come get you to visit," he said to Puck, waving goodbye and heading back to the room.

"That's great," Puck said smiling, taking his seat. Quinn looked over and shook her head, sticking out her hand and motioning for Puck.

"You so lost, pay up."

* * *

Quinn gently laid Ava down in her bed, pulling the blanket up and kissing her goodnight.

They had finally been able to visit Rachel and their new baby, Aurora Elizabeth Hudson. Ava had of course suggested the name, but Rachel had actually fallen in love with it and it had stuck ever since. They all cooed over the tiny girl while gently passing her back and forth, even helping little Ava hold her, comparing which parent she looked like most. While Ava had loved meeting her new playmate, she had soon grown cranky and wanted to go back to bed, pouting in Puck's arms and getting restless. Quinn volunteered to take her home while Puck opted to stay at the hospital.

Puck's mom had agreed to come over later and watch Ava while Quinn went back to the hospital, so Quinn was now patiently waiting for her to show. She made her way downstairs and prayed they still had coffee, hearing her knock on the door.

"Come on in," she called, heading into the kitchen and grabbing her coffe pot.

"I can't thank you enough, I know its early but-" the coffe pot in Quinn's hand smashed as it hit the floor, shattering into a thousand peices and spraying everywhere. Quinn choked on the words in her mouth, finding herself unable to breathe. She was completely paralyzed, trying to will herself to move but finding it impossible. Her blood had turned to ice and her heart had stopped abruptly. She felt her whole body tremble as she stood there in shock, trying to scream but nothing escaping but air.

"Honey," Jesse said sweetly as he made his way to her, "I'm home."


	19. Chapter 19

Super excited for this chapter! Now its a little intense and there is some violence, so please be aware before reading. Again, I cant thank you all enough for reading and leaving me wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Honey, I'm home."

His voice sent chills down her spine and the sight of his evil smile made her skin crawl. Quinn's mind had gone into panic mode as she raced towards the stairs, trying to flee from him and get to Ava. She was on the first step but Jesse quickly grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down.

"Well, I thought you'd be a little more enthusiastic about our reunion," he sighed, tugging her towards a chair a flinging her in it.

She'd known it all along, deep down in the blackest pit of her stomach she had known that he would find her. The odd things that had happened and goose bumps she always had didn't seem so crazy anymore, and she wondered how long he had been there.

"Well, aren't you going to welcome me?" he asked, pulling a chair up in front of her so he could face her. Quinn stared at him deeply, scared for what he had planned for her.

"H-how'd you f-find me?" she sputtered trembling. Jesse laughed loudly, sliding his chair towards her.

"Sweetheart, don't you see? You're predictable!" he said enthusiastically, "You have a routine: something goes wrong, run!" He began tugging in his pockets, pulling out something and standing.

"I mean it's a little sad if you ask me. You fuck up in Lima, run to California. You fuck up in California, run to Lima!" Jesse's tone was so cheerful it was creepy, and he casually made his way behind Quinn's chair, "I mean after a while its like, wow, someone _really_ needs to face their problems." Quinn tried to get up and flee but he pushed her back down hard, his hands digging into her shoulders as he did so.

"Besides, its not like you had anywhere else to go. I will say I was surprised you had the guts to come back here. I mean after you ruined everything and cut out all of the people who loved and cared about you so much, I didn't think any of them would accept you again. I guess they're all as weak as you." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, causing Quinn to try and move again. Jesse was quick to stop her, pulling her hair hard and jerking her head back.

"I mean honestly Quinn, what are you always running from?" he whispered in her ear, "First its all Puck's fault cause he knocked you up. Then its all my fault because I'm "not the man you married," he laughed using his fingers for quotes, "Maybe its not us honey, maybe its you." He pulled Quinn's hands behind the chair as she tried to fight him, but he overpowered her. She felt him place some sort of band around her wrists and ankles, tightening it to where it dug into her flesh.

"I mean Puck, poor guy, he was crazy about you. Oh wait, that was before you made him give up everything he loved," Jesse sighed as he made his way towards the kitchen, "Then I came along and gave you everything you ever wanted, and how do you repay me? You just run away again!" Jesse began looking at the refrigerator and browsing through the pictures that covered it.

"W-what are you doing here?" Quinn managed to get out. Jesse slowly turned around, his expression solemn.

"Sweetheart, don't you understand? I'm here to take you home." Quinn shook her head, the tears she had been holding back now falling.

"I'm not going with you," she said hastily, "I'm not going anywhere with you." Jesse made his way to her, squatting down in front her and placing his hands on her knees.

"Honey, its time to come back now. You've been playing house long enough." He grabbed a picture frame off the counter and showed it to her.

"You see this?" he asked pointing to the picture. It was of Puck hugging Quinn while Ava sat happily on his shoulders. Rachel had taken it when they had gone to the lake for a weekend, and the memory made her smile.

"This isn't real sweetheart," Jesse said interrupting her thoughts, "This isn't your family, this isn't your life. You've been pretending but enough is enough, its time to go home." Quinn continued to shake her head, trying to wiggle her hands free.

"I am home," she said lowly, "and I'm not leaving. Ever. And I'm certainly not leaving with you." Jesse expression changed in a flash, going from an understanding grin to an angry scowl. He chuckled as he stared at the frame, getting up and pacing in front of her. His actions were becoming erratic and Quinn could tell she had set him off. She continued to move her hands frantic, the band that was holding them together now cutting into her flesh.

"You," he scoffed shaking his head, his pacing getting faster and faster. He jerked suddenly, smacking the frame in his hand across Quinn's face. Pain seared through her cheek as she felt warm blood run down, and she cried out in pain.

"After everything I've done for you, and you're still so ungrateful!" he shouted, throwing the frame in her lap, "I mean I excused you for being a teenage tramp and abandoning your child! I even let it slide that you were completely good for nothing! I gave you everything, I goddamn spoiled you!" Quinn's tears stung as they fell over the cut, and she cried out in pain.

"It was simple Quinn," Jesse said angrily as he paced around her, "all you had to do was be my wife." Quinn turned her head to finally face him, feeling anger rise in her chest.

"You didn't want a wife," she snapped, "you wanted a punching bag to feed you and please you." Jesse laughed at her softly, sitting back down and pulling her close.

"And you couldn't even do that. The cooking thing eh, wasn't really your gig," he said touching her face and making her sick, "but the pleasing part, whew! Puck must have trained you well!" He brushed his lips against hers, Quinn craning her head away as far as she could. He laughed at her grimace, taking his hand and squeezing her face in it.

"But now you're doing it for someone else aren't you?" he breathed, slinging her away and standing back up, "You know what you're doing is cheating, right? Oh but that's right, you're a pro at that too." Quinn could feel blood trickling down her hands as the restraints cut into her skin. She continued to wriggle them out, trying not to scream as the pain throbbed in her wrists.

"Really Quinn, what kind of example are you setting for Ava?" Quinn's heart stopped as he said her name, flooding her with a new fear that Jesse could see.

"Oh yeah, I know about your daughter," he said while smiling, "I know all about little Miss Ava Marie." He made his way back to the refrigerator and plucked a photo of her off, flipping it through his fingers while humming.

"Don't you touch her!" Quinn growled, the anger she felt intensifying at the thought of him even near her.

"Yeah, little late for the whole parenting thing don't ya think?" Jesses asked as he scrunched his face.

"I gotta say, she's beautiful. I mean its uncanny how much she looks like you," he said softly, "I wonder if she screams like you too." He turned sharply, heading for the stairs when Quinn screamed out.

"OK! I'll go!" Jesse slowly faced her, leaning against the railing and tapping the picture in his hand.

"I'll go, I'll go," Quinn sobbed, feeling hopeless and defeated. Jesse gave her a pouty face as he walked towards her, squatting down and forcing her to face him.

"Aw come on doll, it'll be fun," he said soothingly, "I wont even punish you for running away." He leaned in and kissed Quinn forcefully, his nails digging into her neck.

"And who knows, maybe we'll have our own baby," he grinned while grabbing a knife to cut her free, "if you don't get rid of it this time." Quinn laughed at his comment, making him the confused one this time.

"I never had an abortion," she sighed, "I just lied so you'd give me the money I needed for online classes. I got my GED, by the way." Jesse raised his eyebrows and smirked as he walked towards her.

"Well I've gotta hand it to you, you're full of surprises," he said kneeling down and cutting the first tie off

"You have no idea." Quinn shot her leg up, kicking Jesse in the face and sending him back. She had painfully freed her hands and now finished cutting her other foot loose. She sprang up, rushing for the stairs and screaming for Ava. She had made it onto the third step when she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and jerk her down, smacking her head hard against the wooden stair.

"I swear to God you won't learn will you?" Jesse yelled as he pulled her down the remaining steps, her head slapping against each stair with a sickening thud.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, "Stop it!" Jesse had her pinned on the floor and the two were struggling.

"Don't you get it Quinn?!" Jesse snarled in her ear, "If I can't have you, no one will, understand?" He tried to slide his hand around her throat but Quinn intervened, biting him as hard as she could.

"Damn it!" Jesse groaned, seeing Quinn had drawn blood. He revved back to hit her when a small voice broke through the violence.

"Mama," a small voice echoed down the stairs. Quinn could hear the little patter of feet making their way towards the steps to come down and she jerked trying to reach Ava.

"AVA!" she screamed, but Jesse cut her off.

"You're gonna tell her to stay upstairs," he whispered in her ear, "or I'll move on to her when I'm through with you." Quinn trembled as her sobs echoed, wishing she could protect Ava.

"Do it!" Jesse barked loudly.

"A-Ava," Quinn called out, trying to disguise her pain, "h-honey stay upstairs!"

"Why mama?" she heard the little girl, her voice now closer than before.

"Because, because mama dropped a glass," she answered, her voice cracking, "and I don't want you to hurt yourself on a piece." The footsteps had stopped now, and all that could be heard was Ava's tiny voice.

"You sure you don't need help?"

"I'm positive baby, ok?" Quinn answered sadly, "You just go back to sleep and dream sweet things ok?"

"K mama, I love you." Quinn cried even harder as she heard the child say this, wondering if it would be the last words she'd ever get to hear from her.

"I love you too Ava, I love you so much." Quinn heard her little feet once more but they soon disappeared.

"As touching as that was," Jesse moaned breaking the silence, getting up off the floor and forcing Quinn up as well, "we really need to hit the road."

* * *

Ava opened the door to her dad's room and walked inside, making her way towards his night table. She picked up the house phone and began dialing her dad's number, leaning against the window and hoping he would hurry and be home.

"Hello?"

"Daddy, whatcha doing?"

"Ava? Honey why aren't you asleep? Where's your mom?"

"Well I was daddy, but then I heard her screaming for me."

"Wait, what? She was screaming? Is your mama ok?"

"I don't think so. I tried to go downstairs and see but she told me she broke a glass and its everywhere. She's crying really hard daddy so I think she might have cut herself. You need to come home real soon and help her ok?"

"Er alright sweetie, you just stay put. I'm on the way."

"Ok daddy, love you." Ava turned to hang the phone up when something past the curtains caught her eye.

"Hey daddy, when did we get a new car?"

"What? Baby we don't have a new car!"

"Oh yes we do. It's the pretty red shiny one and its sitting right there in the driveway."

The other end of the receiver fell dead as Puck ran frantically from the hospital, stealing Finn's keys and praying he wasn't too late.


	20. Chapter 20

Glad to know you all enjoyed the last update! I think you'll love this one too and again, there is violence in this chapter as well. Continue reading and reviewing, thanks again!

* * *

"Come on Quinn! I really don't have time for this!"

Jesse forced Quinn up off the floor, tugging her up by her arms and standing her straight.

"And if you pull another move like that," he said menacingly as he reached back down towards the floor and retrieved the knife Quinn had used to free herself, "the last memory little Ava will have of her mommy is the sight of her insides covering the floor, understood?" Quinn just stared at him, her eyes dead and her body limp.

"Understood?!" Jesse shrieked again, shaking Quinn hard and pressing the edge of the blade to her stomach. Quinn simply nodded as he smiled, yanking her by her arm and dragging her to the door.

"I like it a lot better when we get along," Jesse said happily, "its just like old times."

"Fuck you," Quinn said angrily as he opened the door. He stopped and turned to her, jerking her close to him and breathing hard.

"You see what happens when you're without me, you get an attitude." Jesse then flung Quinn onto the porch, her body slamming against the wooden planks.

"I don't ever remember you having such a dirty mouth," he said while shoving his foot painfully into her stomach, "it's not very lady like if you as me." He drew his foot back again and kicked her once more, this time his boot making contact with Quinn's chest. It was as if her heart had stopped completely, the pain from the blow knocking the breath out of her.

"Get up," he shouted as she groaned, "I don't have time for this!" He sent his foot into her once more, colliding with her face and causing Quinn to crash against the railing. She didn't move this time, lying motionless on the porch while he hovered over her. Jesse sighed in frustration, making his way to her and snatching her by her hands.

"Honestly, do I have to do everything?" He began dragging her down the steps, her body smacking against each one with a thud. He then began to pull her down the driveway, the backs of her legs and feet being cut and scraped raw from the cement. Quinn tried to stay focused, but her body ached and she felt completely broken. Jesse must have approached his car, as he threw her down hard on the ground and opened a door. Quinn's slowly slid her eyes open, the first thing catching her eye was the small figure in the upstairs window.

Ava had tears streaming down her face as she pressed her little hands against the glass, crying for her mama as she was dragged away. Quinn felt an urge to move, to escape and get to Ava, so she began to pull herself towards the house with the last bit of strength she had. Her body throbbed with every move she made, and she soon could hear Jesse's laughter as his footsteps gained on her quickly.

"Seriously? You're seriously trying to crawl away from me?" Quinn continued, determined to reach her daughter and protect her.

"God you're pathetic! Look at you!" he continued shouting, his remarks making Quinn angrier and angrier.

"Cant even save yourself, much less your own child. No wonder Puck didn't tell you about her, she was better off without you." Quinn stopped abruptly, his last comment sending her over the edge. She could feel anger and rage filling her completely as her heart began to beat faster and a new burst of energy shot through her. She felt Jesse bending over her to grab her arm and Quinn swiftly shot it up, her elbow crashing into his jaw. Jesse groaned and grabbed his mouth while Quinn sent her foot into his knee, knocking him off balance and sending him to the ground.

Quinn mustered up every bit of strength she had, forcing herself up and stumbling towards the porch. She threw the front door open, screaming our for Ava and fumbling up the stairs. She had almost reached the second floor when she heard Jesse calling from the porch. She pushed herself to keep moving, finally making her way to their bedroom and shaking on the door knob.

"Ava its your mama, let me in sweetie!" She could hear small sobs coming from inside and soon the knob was rattling. Ava opened the door and threw herself at Quinn, crying hysterically and grasping her tight. Quinn pushed the little girl back inside, closing the door behind them and locking it securely.

"Ava, I need you to listen to me," she cupped her small hands around her face and pulled her close, "I need you to play a game with me ok?" You're gonna get inside daddy's closet and lock the door alright? And then I need you to crawl in the back and hide really good for me ok?" Ava just nodded while she hugged Quinn tightly, the sound of Jesse's shouts soon interrupting them.

"Quinn!" His voice echoed up the stairs and she knew he'd find them soon enough.

"Come on sweetie," Quinn tugged on Ava and led her to the closet, "now I want you to close your eyes and put your hands over your ears and think about really happy thoughts ok?" Ava nodded again, terrified as Jesse's voice called again.

"Quinn!" He was now on the second floor and rattling on each door he came to.

"And Ava, you do not come out here unless you hear my voice or your dad's, you understand? No one but us. " Ava nodded again and Quinn leaned down for what she hoped wasn't their final hug, "I love you so much Ava, and everything is gonna be alright." She turned to leave when something glinted in the corner of the closet. Quinn grabbed it quickly and turned to the door, hearing Jesse only one door away from hers.

She opened the door slowly, seeing Jesse's back to her. He heard her movements and turned sharply, but Quinn's was already waiting for him. She had found one of Puck's golf clubs in the closet, and she was now swinging it into the side of Jesse's face.

"That's for me!" She swung once more, hitting him again as he fell towards the stairs.

"That's for Puck!" She hit him once more, Jesse now taking the club in his hands and throwing it down the stairs.

"And this is for Ava," Quinn foot collided into his chin, knocking Jesse back and sending him down the flight of stairs. He smacked against each stair hard, finally crumpling into a lifeless heap at the bottom. She stood at the top and looked down at the limp body of her husband, sliding down the wall and collapsing on the floor. An eerie silence hung over the house, no longer filled with screams of pain or cries for help. Quinn tried to catch her breath and focus, but the sound of heavy footsteps on the porch distracted her.

"QUINN!" Puck came barreling into the house, his face flushed and his actions erratic. Quinn tried to call out but her voice only cracked when she spoke. Puck saw Jesse at the bottom of the stairs and made his way over, looking up to see her slumped over.

"QUINN!" He raced up the stairs, grabbing her and holding her close.

"Are you alright? Where's Ava, is she ok? What the hell happened?" Quinn could only mumble, pulling on Puck to help her stand.

"Is he…" she tried to ask as she nodded towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Quinn you don't wanna see it ok? Just trust me." Quinn shook her head and grabbed the railing, making her way to the bottom.

"Quinn please, you don't want to see it-"

"I have to!" she shouted, "I need to know he's gone!" She painfully made her way down with the help of Puck, reaching the bottom and leaning over Jesse.

She could barely recognize him, but what she could see was that his neck had been broken during his fall. Quinn breathed deeply and began to cry as Puck pulled her close and tried to comfort her.

"Quinn you had to, you had to protect you and Ava."

"I know," she whispered sighing in relief, "and now its over. All of it is finally over."

* * *

Quinn lay in her hospital bed, the nurse bringing her a small tray of food. She was aggravated and in no mood to eat.

"Ms. Fabray please, you have to eat something."

"I don't want to eat!" she snapped, "I don't want to rest, I don't want to relax! I want to see my family, when can I see my family?!" The nurse stuttered then quickly left, bringing in Quinn's doctor for answers.

"Oh my god, another one of you," she said sarcastically, "I don't need to see you, I need to see-"

"Ms. Fabray we understand, but we need you to calm down-"

"I'll calm down when I have my daughter-" Quinn stopped mid-sentence after she heard shouting in the hall. She smiled when she recognized it as Puck's voice as he argued with the nurse.

"I don't want to calm down, I don't want to relax! I want to see my girlfriend, when can I see my girlfriend?!" Quinn turned to her doctor and waved, knowing she was about to get her way. Puck stormed into her room, dismissing the nurse and pushing pass the doctor. He practically threw himself at Quinn, holding her tightly and kissing any part of her he could.

"Are you alright? What did they say, is everything alright?" Quinn pulled him back for another hug, feeling his warmth wrap around her.

"I'm fine, they said I'm fine and everything is alright," she said reassuringly, "where's Ava, is she ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's ok. My mom has her at her house right now but Ava is plotting to escape," he said smiling, "So far she's wiggled out of a window and the dog door, so who knows what she'll think of next." Quinn smiled at the thought of her daughter, knowing she was safe and sound.

"Puck what am I supposed to do?" Quinn asked getting upset, "What am I supposed to tell her when she asks why this happened?" Puck sat down on her bed and held her hand, trying to find the answers he didn't have.

"You tell her the truth," he said softly, "you tell her that sometimes bad things happen to us. That monsters aren't always under our beds or in our closets, but that sometimes they're people we know and love. You tell her that we cant always understand why things happen and that sometimes our hearts get broken, but we always fight for each other and we do what we have to to protect the people we love." He leaned close and kissed her forehead, wiping a small tear from her cheek.

"And you tell her that she has a mama who loves her more than life itself, and that she would die for her and almost did. That she's the luckiest little girl in the world to get to call you hers." Quinn nodded and kissed Puck again.

"I love you," she said as she smiled, "now please take me home."


	21. Chapter 21

I'm sad to see this end, but I've loved writing it and having all of you like it just as much as I did. I'm now looking for something new to do, so if anyone has an ideas let me know! Thanks again!

I hope you all enjoy the last and final chapter to You Can Always Come Home.

* * *

Quinn opened her eyes slowly, the sight of the hospital room now coming into focus. She pushed herself up and looked around, trying to make out the figures in the room.

At the foot of her bed stood a nurse, checking Quinn's chart and makring things off. Quinn smiled politely to her then turned to her right, finding Puck passed out in a chair.

"Mrs. Puckerman," the nurse said softly, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, can I see him now?"

"Well I really think you should rest-"

"Please, I just want to see him, I've rested long enough." The nurse smiled and nodded, leaving the room quickly. Quinn stretched her hand out and lightly shook Puck, waking him up suddenly.

"Hey baby, you alright?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, everythings ok," she smiled while pulling him to her, "where's Ava at?"

"She went with Finn and Rachel to pick up Aurora. She told me she's getting her practice in," he laughed. Quinn scooted over and Puck joined her on the bed, snuggling together while they waited.

"I'm just ready to get home," Quinn sighed, leaning her head on Puck's chest, "I've been in enough hospitals to last me forever."

"I know babe, I know," Puck said while kissing her forehead, "everything is gonna be so different now." Quinn nodded and went to speak but the door opening to her room interrupted her.

"Alright, here we go," the nurse said as she made her way towards the bed. She leaned down to Quinn and placed the small bundle in her arms, adjusting his blanket as she did so.

"He's perfect," she cooed before exiting, leaving the two parents with their son.

"Hi sweetheart," Quinn whispered as she gently stroked his cheek, "I've missed you so much." The small infant stretched in her arms, making small noises before drifting back to sleep. Every inch of him was Puck, down to his dark hair and cute nose.

"He's gonna be a ladykiller, look at those muscles," Puck said while wiggling the baby's arm, "He knows whats up." Quinn just shook her head while Puck continued playing with the baby, laughing until she heard a small voice echo in the room.

"Mama, you're awake!" Ava came bouncing in the room, making her way to her dad and crawling into his lap.

"Is Bailey awake yet?" she asked peering down into the blanket.

"Not yet, but I promise when he is you'll be the first to hold him." Ava nodded and continued to love on her baby brother, placing small kisses on his head and playing with his hands.

It had been a year since the incident with Jesse, Quinn and Puck having spent the time picking up the pieces of their life. While it had been difficult for all of them to understand, they had managed to pull through and grow even stronger from the experience. Quinn took a moment to watch her family as they all cuddled on the bed, thinking about her life and how blessed she was to have her husband and kids. She thought back on her past, and about all the things she had gone through. While there were memories that she would never shake and images she'd never forget, Quinn had learned from them all and each made her the woman she was today. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Puck's cheek before turning back to her kids, having found the peace she had searched for her whole life and the home she had always needed.


End file.
